It's an Arnold Life
by OtakuTuesday
Summary: Arnold finds himself in the world as it would be if he had never been born. But getting back to his normal life won't be as easy as simply waking up...
1. Something's Different

[A.N. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but ideas just came flooding into my head and now it'll be a few to many chapters long! Please review, telling me what you think! I really appreciate it! :)

I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters and whatnot. Craig Bartlett does. He is an awesome guy. I am insanely jealous of him. Enjoy!]

Chapter 1 – Something's Different

Arnold opened his eyes and saw nothing but blue. He was confused for a moment, but then realized he was laying face up on the ground. He must have fainted or something…but what had caused him to fall down? The last thing he remembered was that he was playing baseball with his friends in the vacant lot. But it didn't sound like there was anyone else there. Also, no one had come over to see if he was alright. Carefully, he stood up and brushed the dirt from his back and looked around.

How long had he been out? He could have sworn he had been standing in Gerald Field just a moment ago, but the vacant lot looked as it had before it had become Gerald Field…it was covered with garbage, the grass was tall, and all of his friends were nowhere in sight.

His mind racing with questions, he left the lot, walking on the sidewalk towards the boardinghouse.

The city had a different air somehow; more mysterious and dangerous, if it was possible to feel the emotion of the city itself. He walked slower, attempting to take it all in. No cars drove by him on the street, no other people were walking on the sidewalk. It was eerily quiet, quite unlike how busy it usually was at this hour with kids playing outside, adults returning from work, and the bells of the shop doors ringing. His footsteps almost seemed to echo.

Then things started to get weirder when he approached Green Meats.

The shop was closed, but not just for the day. Peering inside the dusty window, which no longer said "Green Meats" on it, Arnold could see the counters and shelves were empty and covered in dust, and on the floor lay stray pieces of paper, whole and ripped, and fallen ceiling tiles. The locked door no longer had the open/closed sign, but in its place hung a "for sale" sign in a faded red color that looked like it had been there for years.

But how could this be? He had just said hello to Mr. Green that morning on his way to school, and the shop had been open and running smoothly as usual. How could he have sold it and it gotten that dusty in one day?

Arnold continued along the sidewalk, trying to justify these weird occurrences. The wind blew swiftly, and Arnold quickened his pace as he did not have a jacket. His long plaid shirt that hung beneath his sweater flapped against his legs, but he ignored it. When he got home to his grandparents, they would be able to explain everything to him. He hoped.

"And stay out!" a harsh voice called from up ahead. It sounded like it was coming from Mrs. Vitello's flower shop. He hurried ahead to see what was happening.

"No good kids!" Arnold heard her yell before he heard the sound of a door slamming. He reached the shop, and something was definitely different about it. The window display, usually filled with brightly colored flowers in carefully done arrangements, was full of nearly dead flowers scattered carelessly in chipped vases. He saw a few older kids, perhaps fifth graders, running from the shop, trailing flower petals and leaves and laughing aloud as they went.

Arnold opened the door to the shop, to ask Mrs. Vitello what had happened, but was not greeted with the usual "Hello, Arnold, how are you?" Instead, he dodged a flying chrysanthemum.

"Come back for more, eh?" Mrs. Vitello yelled at him. "I've had enough of you kids messing up my shop! Now go before I get to the roses and other flowers with thorns!"

Not wanting to make her angrier, he quickly hurried out of the shop, and ran several yards down the street before he stopped to catch his breath. What was going on with people today? Mrs. Vitello knew who he was, and always greeted him warmly, no matter how bad of a mood she was in.

He breathed a sigh of relief, for he was almost at the boardinghouse.

But just when he had it in sight, a pair of hands grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alleyway. They covered his mouth with one hand and held his arms firmly at his side with the other. A voice that did not belong to the person who had had grabbed him began to speak, with influence and slight threat. Although he could not see its owner in the darkness of the alleyway, he recognized the voice immediately.

"What has he got on him?" the voice said, in an authoritative tone that Arnold had not heard from this person before. He felt a third person search his pockets, which were empty, a surprise to both of them. Arnold could have sworn he had his wallet with him. Had he dropped it somewhere?

"Nothing, huh?" The voice was disappointed, but not angry. "You got lucky this time, punk. Don't think we'll let you go this easily next time. We're keeping our eyes on you."

The hands let go of Arnold and left him in the alleyway gasping for breath. He shouted out the boy's name into the darkness, but the three were already out of earshot.

"Gerald? Gerald!"


	2. Phil and Gertie

[Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! and/or any its characters. Not even Chocolate Boy. :(

I had a hard time writing Arnold's grandparents in this chapter. I have a feeling things are going to be a little too convenient for him with them. I can't wait until I can write about random fun Pookie. :P]

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Phil and Gertie<p>

"Gerald!"

Arnold stood alone in the darkness of the alleyway, lost for all words except for the name of his best friend, which he shouted after him. He knew that Gerald couldn't hear him, but he yelled it in disbelief more than anything else.

How could Gerald not recognize his own best friend since _preschool_? Arnold knew for a fact that Gerald wasn't involved with this sort of thing…after all, he and Gerald had stopped people from acting like that on many occasions, including their good friend Sid. Where had this change of heart come from?

Not wanting to run into any other muggers, Arnold sprinted out of the alleyway and didn't stop until he was on the front stoop of Sunset Arms. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the large green door, stepping out of the way to make room for the exiting cats, dogs, and his pig, Abner. Except that Abner wasn't part of this crowd.

He stepped over the threshold and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Thankfully, it looked the same as ever, with the stairs to his right, the old green telephone on the wall, and the door to the kitchen straight ahead. For the first time that afternoon, he was also greeted with familiar sounds.

He could hear Ernie Potts banging away his demolition sculptures with his sledge hammer.

He could hear Oskar and Susie fighting, and the crash of items that were thrown at Oskar.

He could hear Mr. Huynh…well, he heard Mr. Huynh pacing his room as he didn't ordinarily make much noise.

What he didn't hear was either one of his grandparents. His grandma usually pranced around the house in various costumes, singing or reciting lines from the character she was dressed as. He didn't hear his grandpa at all; usually he'd be fixing something or running to the bathroom, talking to himself.

"Hello?" Arnold called, heading for the kitchen. "Grandma? Grandpa?" he called as he walked in to see the back of his grandmother, stirring something in a pot, presumably for dinner. It was strange, the food she was cooking smelled…good. That was quite unusual for her; usually she cooked or prepared simple things because the other boarders would get sick when she tried to prepare more complex meals.

She turned around to look at Arnold, and her expression did not light up as it normally did when she greeted him coming home.

"What can I do for you, young man?" her voice was flat, almost emotionless. Arnold's eyes widened in shock. He could not answer; he could only stare in disbelief at the woman in front of him. It took all of his concentration to prevent his mouth from dropping open in surprise.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked again, a little more impatient this time, as her attention was being taken away from her cooking. "PHIL," she yelled when Arnold did not respond again, "COULD YOU COME DOWN HERE, PLEASE?"

"Oh, what is it this time, Gertie?" Arnold had never heard his grandfather address his grandmother by her first name before. He almost always called her by her pet name "Pookie."

Phil walked in, slowly and slightly hunched over. "Are there rats in the basement again?" he asked, standing next to his wife and looking into the pot.

"Beef stew again?" he moaned, "Oh, you know how it affects my stomach! I just cleaned my office!"

"No, there's no rats," Gertie said, ignoring Phil's comments and not looking up from her pot, "there's a boy here. I wonder if you might help him with what he needs. And quickly. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

Phil turned around to see Arnold standing next to the table. Thankfully, Arnold had managed to change his expression from complete shock to only moderate surprise.

When he saw the boy, Phil's eyes widened just as Arnold's had, but this moment did not last long. Phil simply shook his head slowly and motioned for Arnold to sit down.

He didn't take his eyes off of Arnold the whole time as they sat down. He almost missed the chair, but regained his balance and sat on it properly, all the time continuing to stare at the boy.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Grandpa?" Arnold finally said, breaking Phil out of his staring trance. He narrowed his eyes at Arnold, something he rarely did.

"Now listen here, sonny boy," Phil said strongly, "I'm nobody's grandpa, you got that? You want to address me, you call me Phil. And she's Gertie. Now we don't want to buy anything and if you're looking for a room, you can't rent a one without parental permission. Is there something else that you want? We're gonna have dinner soon."

"But grandpa, it's me, Arnold! Don't you recognize me? I just saw you this morning! Grandma, you were wearing your Mary, Queen of Scotts outfit, and grandpa was saying how I was too young to join the military and had to go to school! Don't either of you remember that?"

Both of the grandparents were quiet for a long time, and then Phil sighed and calmly explained:

"Listen, um…Arnold…we don't have any grandkids. My son and his wife left here ten years ago to help people in a South American country called San Lorenzo. We lost contact with them nine years ago and haven't heard from them since. Whether they have kids or not, I don't know. But I do know that if they did, they wouldn't be wandering into the boardinghouse without my son in tow." A tear came to his eye, and he quickly wiped it away. "I just wish I knew what happened to him."

"But grandpa, I'm their son, Arnold! I…"

"Phil," Gertie interrupted, coming over to stand next to her husband, "It's getting late; the boy's probably just hungry and tired. Why don't we let him stay, and figure out what to do in the morning? It can't hurt, can it?"

"Well, okay," Phil said slowly, looking Arnold up and down. "He seems like a pretty good kid. Besides, it's been awhile since I actually had a decent conversation with someone younger than that thieving Kokoshka. Speaking of which, we need to put a padlock on the basement door," he finished, standing up, his back cracking with the effort.

"Okay, Arnold, we don't have any rooms available right now, but we have the storage room in the attic you can sleep in. It has a clean bed, and a beautiful view of the sky at night."


	3. Unfamiliar

[A.N. Chapter 3! I realized how long this story will be at the rate I'm going. Yay! Lots to write and read! I do hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Chapter 4 is when we'll start seeing Arnold's other friends, which will be awfully exciting. Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I want a Jolly Olly ice cream…]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – (Un)familiar<strong>

Phil led Arnold up the main staircase to show him to his room. Arnold was grateful that at least the sounds of the other boarders was something familiar. They walked silently to the end of the hallway, and Arnold resisted the automatic impulse to pull the cord that opened the staircase to his room. He let his grandfather do it instead.

He had to pull on the cord a few times before the staircase descended, and a bit of dust got into their eyes and noses when it fell.

Phil coughed a few times before he spoke. "Well, what's up there is what's up there. You're free to come and go as you please. Dinner is in 20 minutes in the dining room, right next to the kitchen. And don't touch any of the boxes; some of them are booby-trapped."

He chuckled and walked back downstairs, leaving Arnold alone at the bottom of the familiar stairs to his room. Slowly, he climbed up them, feeling less and less at home with each step. When he stood in the doorway and looked in, he saw that it was no longer his room.

The walls were barren, even of wallpaper, and the floor creaked with every other step he took. The only furniture in the room was the bed and an old spindly desk and chair. Copier boxes were stacked in neat piles throughout the room, leaving a path to the bed, which looked like it hadn't been slept in for many years. There was no shelving on the wall next to the bed that had held Arnold's trinkets and prized possessions.

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring in disbelief, but soon realized that he wasn't seeing the room clearly anymore. Tears had filled his eyes, making the room blurry. He walked across the creaky floor over to the bed, which creaked as well, and laid down. He rolled over to his side, facing away from the door, and let the tears fall, leaving small dark spots on the quilt one by one.

He curled up and let the sobs escape him, not caring who could hear or see him. Nobody knew who he was, so why should he have any pride? His chest quickly got tired and sore from all of the quick jerks it made while he sobbed, but he didn't care about that either. Nothing mattered. His whole life was gone in one afternoon. Or rather, it was if it had never happened.

What was he going to do? If his own grandparents didn't remember him, surely nobody else would. Would he have to live in this world forever, where he was always questioning what had caused him to suddenly not exist? Would he have to drift through the world for the rest of his life, being nobody?

He continued to cry, lying on the old bed for what felt like hours, days maybe, until he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Arnold?" Phil's voice called from behind the door, a little softer than before, like the grandpa he knew. Perhaps he had overheard Arnold's breakdown. "Dinner's ready, if you're hungry. But we can save some for you if you don't feel like eating now."

Arnold quickly wiped his face of the tears. "No," he called, "I'll be down in a minute, grand…I mean, Phil."

He heard his grandpa walk down the stairs, cursing as he hit his head on the low ceiling. Arnold couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Whether he was the Arnold he thought he was or not, grandpa was still grandpa. His laugh had made him feel better, and given him new hope.

_Maybe this is all a bad dream,_ he thought as he washed his face in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and was pleased to see that he looked exactly the same as when he had last seen his reflection. _I still have my little blue hat, so I must still be Arnold. This _must_ be a bad dream. There's no way grandma could act that…normal._ He chuckled to himself again before heading down the stairs into the dining room.

Arnold sat down in his usual seat at the table and waited quietly for all of the boarders.

Oskar and Susie were already there, clearly having just gotten over the fight which he had overheard, as they were acting lovey-dovey.

Mr. Huynh came in and sat down quietly, immersed in a copy of _The Idiot's Guide to Impressing Your Boss_.

Grandpa was already sitting at the head of the table, and gave Arnold a small nod before looking at the kitchen door, waiting for Gertie to come through it with dinner.

Ernie entered and nearly danced across the room before plopping down next to Arnold, whom he didn't seem to acknowledge was even there.

"Have I got a dinner story for all of you!" he said happily, as Gertie entered with the beef stew. She spooned it onto each of their plates, giving Arnold a little extra. He looked up at her to see her giving him a small comforting smile before she continued to give everyone else their dinner.

"Not now, Ernie, we don't want to hear another story about the demolition of some famous building that we all love. We have a guest joining us tonight." Phil motioned towards Arnold, who blushed slightly at everyone looking at him.

"Um, hi," he said quietly. He wouldn't normally be this embarrassed, but he remembered that all of the boarders would not remember him, so he thought he might as well act the part.

"You like destroying things, kid?" Ernie nudged him in the arm a little too hard, and Arnold rubbed his arm awkwardly before answering.

"Well, um…no, I'm not much into demolition…"

"Suit yourself," Ernie muttered, put out, before beginning on his stew. He didn't talk to Arnold again after that. The other boarders kept pretty much to themselves, eating their dinner in silence. Arnold ate his with surprising enthusiasm; he didn't realize how hungry he was. And the stew was absolutely delicious, which was a nice change of pace to what his grandma normally cooked.

When all of the other boarders finished eating and had gone back to their rooms, Arnold tried to stay behind to help clear the table, but Gertie shooed him out so she could clean up by herself. He figured he'd turn in early; hopefully when he woke up he'd be back in the world he knew.

"Arnold," Phil stopped Arnold in the hallway on the way back to his room. "Here are some pj's. They were my son's when he was your age. Well, probably a little younger, you're a pretty short kid." He handed Arnold a plain red t-shirt and plaid blue pajama bottoms. "And I'll wash your day clothes tonight and have them back to you by the morning," he promised. "Just leave them at the bottom of the stairs before you go to sleep. Good night." He turned and walked down the main stairs, leaving Arnold at the bottom of his for the second time that day.

Arnold's heart filled with a warmth he hadn't felt all day. It was like Phil was the grandpa he knew for a moment, genuinely caring about his wellbeing and taking care of him. He went up to his room and put on his father's pajamas, which still had a bit of his scent in them. It was very comforting. Then he carefully folded his day clothes and left them at the bottom of his stairs.

Climbing into bed, lying down, and looking up were comfortingly familiar. Nothing about the sky had changed, it was still the same shade of dark blue it always was when he lay after dinner, thinking. He smiled peacefully as he let himself drift off into an early sleep. Hopefully he would wake up soon, in the world where his grandparents and housemates knew who he was, his grandma's cooking wasn't quite so delicious, and wouldn't have to call his grandpa "Phil." It still sounded strange.

* * *

><p>[A.N. Grandpa got the pj's from one of the booby-trapped boxes, he didn't just happen to have them on hand, in case you were wondering. I know I was. And as to why he had them in the first place, it must have been a future hand-me-down type thing, I have no idea. We're just gonna go with it. Hopefully there will be answers to all of the questions raised after reading this chapter; I have quite a few of them.]<p> 


	4. Bus Stops

[A.N. This chapter was really difficult to make convincing…in a perfect world everything would go smoothly. But then again, it would make writing FanFiction a whole lot easier, and much more boring to read. So I hope I made Grandpa and Arnold's conversation at least maybe somewhat realistic. This is some kind of parallel universe, after all, I suppose anything can happen. I suggest just rolling with it.

Disclaimer: If I DID own Hey Arnold!, I'd probably be hard at work on the Jungle Movie. But sadly, I do not, and can only write FanFiction.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Bus Stops<strong>

Arnold woke up early and looked up through his skylights. It was about sunrise; the sky was filled with a rainbow of colors and the entire boardinghouse was quiet. He lay in bed staring at that same sky for awhile, wondering what he would see when he turned to look around the room.

Slowly, Arnold turned to his right, hoping his nightmare was over. His heart sank; he was still in the storage room attic. He thought he surely would wake up and things would be back to normal; after all, isn't that what usually happened in dreams? Then again, it felt more realistic than any dream he'd ever had.

He stretched and yawned, wondering what time it was. He opened the door to his room to find his clothes, freshly laundered and neatly folded, just as his grandpa said they would be. Smiling, he put them on. _At least I have a place to stay_, he thought, folding his pajamas and making the bed, _until I figure out how to get back._

*o*o*_  
><em>

"Come on in, Arnold. I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early. You can help me make breakfast if you want." Gertie was mixing some pancake batter in a bowl. She motioned to the eggs and a large bowl beside them.

Arnold had made breakfast with his grandmother before, but he had never made it like this. Her pancake flipping was that of a professional chef; two at a time, behind her back, and she even tossed some in a neat pile on the serving plate across the room. Arnold mixed the scrambled eggs while she cut up fresh pineapple and peaches; her knife was nearly a blur.

"Where did you learn to cook like this, grand…er…Gertie?" he asked her slowly. It sounded strange to say her first name.

"Oh, I've had lots of practice," she replied, frying up bacon. "Loads of free time to experiment. There really isn't much else to do besides cook and clean around here. I do wish I could have had a grandson like you to shake things up once in awhile." She smiled to him, and he smiled widely back.

"Thanks, Gertie. And I would love to have you as a grandma." He carried the dishes and silverware out to the dining room and set all the places.

"Oh, that's quite sweet of you, but I'm sure your own grandparents are wonderful."

"Yeah, they are," Arnold said quietly to himself, piling his plate high with wonderful smelling breakfast.

*o*o*

"So what are you up to, Arnold? Do you have somewhere I can drive you to?" Phil had sat Arnold down in the living room after breakfast, which Arnold was dreading. How was he going to tell his Grandpa that he had nothing to do, nowhere to go, if nobody knew who he was? "I'm sure your parents are worried as to where you are."

Arnold flinched a little at the mention of parents, but luckily Phil didn't notice.

"Um, Phil," he started nervously, twisting his hands, "I…I don't…have any parents," he managed to get out. "I mean, they're probably somewhere, but they're not here in Hillwood. I haven't seen them in many years." He breathed slowly. Why was it so hard to tell Phil, his grandpa to whom he told everything, something so simple, something the Phil in the normal world already knew well?

Phil sat still for awhile, surveying Arnold for a moment before he spoke. "Well, then, who do you live with? Aunt and Uncle? Grandparents? Rabid coyotes? Sharks?" He chuckled.

Arnold thought carefully before he spoke. If he told Phil that he lived with someone, he'd have to leave the boardinghouse and be out in the city all by himself. There was only one thing to do if he were to stay safe for however long he was in this world.

"I don't…I don't live with anyone right now. I mean, I've lost them and need to find them again. Would it be alright if I stayed here for now? I promise I'll do anything to make up for the rent I owe. I seem to have also lost my wallet, or I'd offer to pay for rent. So can I stay? Please?" He knew that it was an extremely long shot, but this was his only hope.

Phil thought long and hard before answering, surveying Arnold the whole time.

"Normally," he began, sitting up straight, more professionally, "I wouldn't accept these kinds of circumstances. But there's something about you that's awfully familiar, and I want to find out what it is." He stood up and leaned down to look Arnold in the eye. "But you're not to leave the boardinghouse for good until I see that you're safe and sound with your family. I'll find you some chores to make up the rent. Okay?" He stood back and held out his hand.

"Okay!" Arnold replied enthusiastically, jumping up and shaking Phil's hand with vigor. He did it! He at least had a place to stay until he could find his way back to the world he knew.

"Okay, now that's settled," Phil said, walking into the hallway with Arnold following behind, "now if you want to get to school the bus will be at the stop at the corner in a few minutes." Phil placed a hand on Arnold's back and led him out of the door and onto the stoop. "Have a nice day!" he said cheerily before shutting the door loudly.

Arnold stood frozen on the stoop. School? How was he going to go to school when he probably wasn't even enrolled? Could he just walk into Mr. Simmon's class and pretend that he was a new student or something, in order to attend? What was even the point of going if it would just cause more trouble? _I should be spending my time trying to figure out how to get back to the world where I _am _enrolled in P.S. 118_, he thought.

He sighed and started walking toward the bus stop. He'd at least ride the bus and see his friends.

His friends! Would THEY remember him? Were they any different, as his grandparents had been? Could he confront Gerald about his unusual behavior the previous day?

He stood at the bus stop for not more than a few minutes before it came. Butterflies began to collect in his stomach at the anticipation of seeing his friends. The squeaky brakes hurt his ears, but he embraced everything that was the same to his world, good or bad.

He climbed up the stairs and turned to find a seat, but before he could get a proper look at all of the people on the bus, he got a proper look at the floor first. He turned to see who had tripped him, but heard the voice before he saw the face.

"Well, well, well. Look who almost scuffed my brand new one-of-a-kind cream flats. You're lucky there's no harm to them, or I'd have to wreck something of yours."

Arnold slowly looked up. Even with a different tone of voice, he knew who was speaking. Rhonda's voice was very harsh, and she was dressed in far more fancy and expensive clothes than he had ever seen her wear. She was also looking down on him, in more ways than one, probably figuring out what to say about his outfit. He just stared back in surprise.

"Okay, you've admired me long enough. I look beautiful, as usual, I know, but _you_ need some work. Maybe you can talk to me when you are wearing something a little more…stylish and, frankly, less cheap." She turned her head away from Arnold as he started to stand up.

It was a little difficult, as the bus had been moving since he had tripped over Rhonda's foot, but he managed to get a few rows back before he fell onto the floor again by the bus stopping short. Before he could get up again, he heard another one of his classmate's voices, this time more quiet and scared than he was used to hearing it.

"Um…excuse me. Y…you're b…blocking the path, and I w…would like to get by. I mean…If…If that's okay with you." It was Phoebe, clutching onto her books as if her life depended on them, and was not meeting Arnold's eyes. Instead, she stared at the floor, at the spot Arnold had just gotten up from.

"Phoebe?" he asked. What a stupid question. Of course it was Phoebe. But she was far more timid and shy, even compared to when Helga would scold her for something. He almost didn't recognize her voice because it was so quiet and hesitant.

Before he could say anything else, another familiar voice made the two jump at the sheer volume.

"Pick a side, losers! I've got business to do!" It was Harold who had spoken so loudly, and Arnold was thrown upon the floor for a third time as Harold shoved him out of the way to get past. Phoebe had somehow disappeared entirely from the scene.

The pathway was clear of traffic once again, and Arnold stood in it in order to attempt to get a good look at the rest of the bus. Gerald would get on at the next stop; he wouldn't let him pass without a proper explanation of his actions the previous day.

The bus screeched to a halt, but this time Arnold was ready, clutching the seat ahead of him as to not fall over. He kept standing and waited for Gerald to climb on board.

* * *

><p>[A.N. My my, this is the second Gerald cliffhanger! We'll actually meet him next chapter, I promise :)<p>

I'm really busy with finals and whatnot, so I apologize for the less frequent updates. But more will be coming very soon! :D]


	5. Extremes to Opposites

[A.N. This is getting difficult…but in the words of Olga Pataki, it's oodles of fun! I'm sorry for the update delays…its finals week at my school and I'm pretty busy. But I have every intention to finish this story (even though it's far from the end…) I really love it and I hope I'm writing to everyone's liking! :)

I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who has written reviews – I really look forward to them and enjoy reading them! Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I, FiveStarProductions, am not a complete badass. Yet.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Extremes to Opposites<strong>

The tall-haired boy boarded the bus with an air of extreme confidence. He no longer wore his '33' jersey, but a button-up shirt and suit jacket with lots of extra pockets sewn in on the inside. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, making him more intimidating as one couldn't tell where he was looking.

"Back here, Gerald!" called a voice behind Arnold. Gerald headed towards the source, but Arnold stood in his way in the aisle, determined to interrogate him for his bizarre actions the previous afternoon.

Gerald tried to pass Arnold as if he didn't see him, but to no avail. He couldn't get past without pushing Arnold out of the way. Finally he gave up and asked, "Will you move it? Can't you see I need to go sit with my buddies back there?"

Arnold turned around to look at Gerald's "buddies" sitting in the back row. He recognized many more faces, ones he would not expect to see with such a shady, dark aura around them.

Harold was sitting on the far left, sporting a t-shirt and a jacket identical to Gerald's. His backwards blue hat was swapped for a black one, and was scribbling furiously in a notebook, not looking up even though Gerald had spoken rather loudly.

In the middle was Stinky, also wearing a t-shirt and jacket. His hair was neatly combed back and he had a smug sneer on his face, apparently pleased with something. Who he had his arm around was probably what he was so proud of.

On the far right, shoulders underneath Stinky's arm, sat Lila, who looked the most different of them all. Her hair was no longer in two braids, but in a neat ponytail in the middle of the back of her head. Her usual green dress had been replaced by a black and pink one, and her eyes were alarmingly cold.

"What's the matter, Gerald?" Stinky asked, and Arnold turned to look at him. He eyed Arnold with suspicion. "Need us to come up and take care of him?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Gerald said professionally, "I can take care of this."

Arnold turned back to Gerald, who was tapping his foot rather impatiently for Arnold to move. Arnold figured he might as well just come out and say what needed to be said before he lost the chance.

"I want you to explain to me what happened yesterday," Arnold said confidently, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, "right now."

Gerald slowly removed his sunglasses, and Arnold expected him to be smug and disdainful. His facial expression reflected Arnold's expectations, but when he looked into the dark boy's eyes, he was surprised to see fear and vulnerability within them. Gerald raised an eyebrow and put his sunglasses back on before speaking.

"Kid, I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did, now is not the place to be discussing such matters. Now move before my buddies make you move."

"I'm in no hurry. I have all the time in the world."

"Yeah, well I don't."

"Then I guess we're stuck at an impasse."

"Don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult, I just need an answer."

"Trust me, you don't _want_ an answer."

"Gerald, I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on."

Gerald hesitated, looking around, and then moved closer to Arnold, speaking in a low voice so only the two of them could hear. "Okay, fine. You want to get yourself into more trouble; it's no skin off my back. Come to the janitor's closet on the first floor next to the boy's bathroom during lunch and we'll talk. Okay?" He stepped back. "And stop talking to me like you know me. I've never even met you."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Arnold stepped aside to let Gerald pass. Now he was going to have to find a way to stay in the school until lunchtime. He let out a sigh before walking a few rows back to find an empty seat.

"Is this seat taken?" Eugene was the only person sitting alone on the bus; in fact, there was nobody else sitting for two to three seats in each direction. But Arnold figured that he'd sit with Eugene, who was always optimistic and pleasant to talk to.

Eugene looked up at Arnold and stiffened. "My lunch money's already been stolen, if that's what you want," he said quickly, not meeting Arnold's eyes, "my shoes as well." He looked down at his socked, shoeless feet.

Arnold was taken aback. He was used to a Eugene who wouldn't let anything get him down, whom even when someone tied him to the tetherball pole, still managed to look on the bright side and easily forgive who had done it. But this Eugene had a gloomy expression, almost hopeless, and was very quiet and slouched a bit.

"I don't want your lunch money, I need somewhere to sit. Do you mind?" Arnold asked gently, to show his sincerity. Not waiting for an answer, he sat down and looked around.

"So why is the whole rest of the bus packed, but nobody's sitting anywhere around here?"

Eugene sighed before answering. "Well… I'm very clumsy and unlucky. Everyone who is near me gets hurt because of me. They say I'm a jinx." He said it like it was the most obvious piece of information in the world. "You're probably new to this neighborhood. So you'd do well to stay away from me, both physically _and _socially. You never know what can happen, so you won't do any good being near me."

He turned and looked out of the window with no intention of communicating with Arnold any further.

Arnold rode the bus sitting next to Eugene all the way to P.S. 118. It looked the same on the outside, but he had a feeling it would be a lot different on the inside.

The bus screeched to a halt outside the elementary school, and slowly the crowd filed off. Eugene held Arnold back, saying that he was always the last one off of the bus and since Arnold was sitting with him, it applied to the both of them.

When Arnold finally hopped off of the bus (Eugene had run quickly onto the school as to not be caught up by any more bullies), and nearly all of the other kids were already in the building, a long blue car pulled up at the curb. Arnold stopped in his tracks; he knew that car.

"Yes, _Dad_, I understand. I promise I'll behave better, yadda yadda yadda, _okay_?"

Arnold couldn't hear the other end of the conversation. He felt bad overhearing someone else's discussion, but then again, it was difficult to _not_ hear what was being said.

"Well, I'm NOT Olga, am I, Bob?"

The passenger door opened quickly, a girl stepped out, and the door was slammed so loudly that Arnold was surprised it didn't fall off of the car. Arnold's heart started to beat faster at the sight of her (mostly from the fright he always got when he saw her mad).

She looked more angry than usual, which Arnold thought was an incredible accomplishment, but he kept his distance for fear of being at the receiving end of a push or name-calling. Although at this point, he would gladly accept the common address of "football head" from her. This time it would calm him to hear something so wonderfully familiar, even though it was usually intended to be an insult.

Her clothes were so different that if Arnold hadn't already heard her speak, he wouldn't have easily recognized her. She wore jeans with holes in the knees, sneakers, and a fitted black t-shirt with a red stripe in the same place it would be on her pink dress. But the most drastic difference in her appearance was her head. She wasn't wearing her pink bow on top of her hair, a sight which Arnold had never seen before. She looked…somehow incomplete without it. Like a part of her was missing.

She gave a huge sigh of relief as the car pulled away. "Helga G. Pataki is back!"


	6. The New Kid

[A.N. I had to put an O.C. in here just because there really aren't any other candidates. But he won't play a very big role, so it's okay. And the name? Purely coincidental. Kind of. :P Sorry for the late update, I've had finals and moving back home, but I'm hard at work on chapter 7 as I type this, so I expect to update sooner. Thank you for being patient! :)

Disclaimer: The mastermind behind this series- his name makes a cameo. It's not mine.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The New Kid<strong>

Arnold froze on the sidewalk. He was all alone outside the school with Helga. Not that he hadn't been alone with her many times before (and in some cases, in much closer quarters), but judging by her attitude towards her father in the car, she seemed to be much more intimidating than he knew her.

But she didn't appear to notice him as she trudged towards the steps to P.S. 118, grumbling and sighing quietly to herself. He decided he might as well follow behind, as there wasn't anyone else outside and the bell was about to ring.

He heard the chatter of more of his classmates as he entered the front doors and started walking towards his fourth grade classroom, his feet on autopilot.

"…and the last thing I could hear him say before they shut the doors was, 'no, please, they'll follow me wherever I go!'" Sheena gave a shudder. "I wonder who _they_ is."

"Poor Sid," replied Nadine. "He was a nice guy."

"Are you kidding?" Rhonda's voice came from behind them suddenly, matter-of-factly. Nadine rolled her eyes at Rhonda's appearance. "Sid was part of that terrible group, don't you remember? Surely you can't forget what he did to you, Nadine. With the frogs? Oh, how disgusting!" She wrinkled her nose.

"No, Rhonda, the part with the frogs wasn't too bad. They were very interesting. Having them put in my desk allowed me to study them up close, and the environment they created while they were there. We were just saying that Sid was really just a nice guy who got pulled into some bad situations, that's all."

"What happened to Sid?" Arnold approached them quickly. He ordinarily didn't talk as much to Nadine and Sheena, but he wanted to know what happened to one of his closer friends, and he made a mental note to talk to the two of them more often in the future.

"You didn't hear?" Sheena asked. "Sid's paranoia got so bad that he finally went over the edge yesterday. He made quite the scene in the cafeteria; taken away in an ambulance and everything."

"Yeah, which is too bad, we were supposed to be partners for the science project," Nadine said, "I wonder when he'll come back?"

"Nadine, if I've taught you one thing, it's that once something's gone, it's never coming back. Like legwarmers, for instance. I say goodbye and good riddance. Now if we're done talking to the boy who almost ruined my _entire_ outfit on the bus, we're going to be late for class." Rhonda led the two other girls toward their classroom, and Arnold followed behind.

Rhonda turned around suddenly as the other two girls walked into the classroom. "What do you want, you odd-headed freak? If you make me late, there will be major consequences." She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Look, I know that people like to be around me because, let's face it, I'm fabulous. But following me is not going to get me to like you. You'll never get invited to one of my parties that way." She stalked into the classroom with her nose high in the air just as the final bell rang.

Arnold stood in the hallway where Rhonda had left him. If he followed her into the classroom, she might make a scene. What was he going to do? He couldn't just wander around the school until lunchtime. He sighed and turned around, but only got a few paces before he was stopped by another voice.

"You there! Where do you think you're going?"

Arnold turned around to face Principal Wartz, who had his arms crossed and was staring down at him. Arnold couldn't think of anything to say; after all, he wasn't headed anywhere in particular.

"Do you have a hall pass?" Arnold shook his head.

"Young man, wandering around the school unescorted during class is a violation of school policy. Now, I've never seen you in my office before, so I'll let you off with a warning and escort you back to your class. What's your name?"

"A…Arnold."

"And what class are you in, Arnold?"

"Well…I'm…I'm not in any class, really, sir." He figured telling the truth was the best way to go. And he was surprised when his principal's face softened and became calmer.

"Ah…you must be the new transfer student. I'm sorry for my harsh words. I'm Principal Wartz. We lost your paperwork and they can't send replacement copies for a few days, but I'd be happy to introduce you to your class. I'm sure you'll do well here at P.S. 118. Now, what grade are you in, son?"

"Fourth, but _I'm_ not the-"

"Ah, yes, I remember now. Mr. Bartlett's class. He's a good guy. Well you've got pretty good luck, kid. Your classroom is this one right here." He stood next to the door that his classmates had entered a few minutes earlier.

_I _am_ having pretty good luck_, Arnold thought as Principal Wartz opened the door and entered the classroom first, _but who's Mr. Bartlett? Mr. Simmons teaches my class._

"Mr. Bartlett, if I may interrupt?"

"Of course, Principal Wartz." Mr. Bartlett was a tall slender man, with short dark brown hair and slight stubble on his chin. He wore a shirt and tie, his pants were neatly ironed, and his black shoes were very shiny.

"Students, I am pleased to announce a new student joining your class today. This is Arnold. I'm sure you'll all welcome him and make him feel right at home here."

Arnold turned to face the class and looked at all of the faces of his classmates, although their expressions were far from the same as he usually saw them. He had started getting used to being surprised at the differences. Mr. Bartlett came from behind his desk to greet Arnold, and Principal Wartz exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Arnold. I'm sure your classmates will make you feel welcome. Now, your seat is right over there, next to Helga. Helga, the desk is for your books. Please put your feet on the floor. I know you just got back from Juvenile Hall, but you know the rules here."

Helga sighed and put her feet down, but she stayed slouched. Arnold walked over and sat down on her left, between her and the windows. She took no notice of him, and Mr. Bartlett continued with his lesson.

"Now, class, I was just going to talk about the science project we're beginning today. Due to the departure-"

Arnold saw out of the corner of his eye Harold pretending to hyperventilate and resist against being pulled out of his seat by Stinky. They both chuckled quietly.

"-and return of some students, I'm going to have to make some re-pairings. Nadine, you'll have to join Rhonda and Gerald for a group of three." Rhonda and Nadine exchanged glares. "And that leaves...Helga. Why don't you pair up with Arnold?"

Helga turned to look at Arnold for the first time. Her eyes did not change expression, but at least she acknowledged his presence. "Sure, Mr. Bartlett." Her voice was flat and uninterested.

o-o-o

By the time lunch rolled around, Arnold was so caught up in his schoolwork that he forgot that he had to meet up with Gerald. The bell for lunch rang and everyone started to file out of the classroom, but Helga stopped him before he could reach the door.

"Look…um…wait….what's your name again?" She blushed, embarrassed, which made her look a bit less frightening. But it didn't last long; she quickly regained her composure and her face became hard and slightly pale again.

"Arnold," he replied. He hoped that she wasn't going to pound him, as the classroom was now empty except for the two of them.

"Right. Arnold. Well, listen, Arnold. I don't know where you come from or what your deal is. I just came back from Juvenile Hall again and I don't want to go back, so don't expect me to get all chummy with you. People at this school are not what they seem."

Arnold shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that, Helga. I'm an honest guy. I wouldn't do anything bad to you or anyone else." He gave her a smile, which was not reciprocated.

"Yeah. Right. Keep telling yourself that. Just remember that the only person you can trust or rely on is yourself." She rolled her eyes and left the classroom, where Arnold remained before he suddenly remembered where he had to be during lunch.

Because everyone was in the cafeteria or in class, the hallways were eerily quiet. Arnold's footsteps echoed loudly, and the knock on the closet door seemed to sound like he was hitting it with a sledge hammer.

"Come in," said a familiar voice from inside. Arnold slowly opened the door, and someone else grabbed him by his shirt front and pulled him inside swiftly before he could take a step. The door was quickly shut behind him, and the voice spoke once more.

"You're late."


	7. Inside the Abandoned Janitor's Closet

[A.N. I just realized that I have SO many ideas, I can't believe I originally intended for this to be a one-shot! There's a lot more to come, and I'm really excited for it! I like the little twists in this chapter, although I'm not sure how predictable they are. After all, I know what's going to happen all the way to the end, so they're not very surprising to me. :P

Disclaimer: The disclaimer goes here]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Inside the Abandoned Janitor's Closet<strong>

In the darkness, Arnold heard the scurrying of feet, rustling of brown paper lunch bags, and the clicks of an old typewriter, though slightly muffled. The pair of hands that pulled him in led him forward and pushed him into an old rickety straight-backed chair, which wobbled even under Arnold's weight.

A light clicked on a few feet in front of him, blinding him for a few moments before he looked into the face of the person sitting directly across from him, in a squishy armchair set a few feet above the ground, with wooden steps leading up to it. It reminded Arnold of a throne room, where he was the subject looking up into the face of his king.

"So you showed up, new kid," Gerald said, sipping a bottle of Yahoo soda, "I'm happy. I'm very happy. You're a good kid. We could use someone like you on our side."

"Your side?"

Gerald raised an eyebrow at Arnold, then slowly closed his bottle and jumped down from the 'throne'. "C'mon, kid. Let me show you around. You'll like it here."

He waved Arnold over to follow him through the curtain behind the throne chair. Behind was the biggest janitor's closet Arnold had ever seen.

In the middle of the room, there were three card tables with four chairs around each. One of them was occupied by Harold, Stinky, and Lila, eating their lunches and talking amongst themselves. On the back wall were filing cabinets, a long counter stocked with Yahoo soda and various snacks, and a refrigerator. There was also a dentist's chair in the corner, with a tablecloth draped over it to hide it from sight. On the right wall hung a large bulletin board, mostly covered with pictures of his classmates with notes beneath them. On the left side of the room sat a large wooden desk with a rolling chair behind it.

"It's our home away from home, in a way," Gerald said proudly, putting his arm around Arnold's shoulders. "And if you do your part, someday you could be as high-ranked as me. I'm second in command, so I took over affairs while the boss was away."

"Second in command? I thought…_you_ were the boss."

Gerald laughed. "I wish, kid, I wish. But no. Like I said, I was the boss while number one was away, but I'm not as good a leader as she is. I haven't got the muscle behind the words. Nobody scares her."

"So, who _is_ number one?" Arnold asked as he was led to a table and sat down.

"She'll be here any minute. You sit right there while I officially announce her return."

Gerald walked back through the curtain, where Arnold could hear the low chatter of voices. One was the muffled voice of Gerald, the other a girl's voice. He knew that voice, of course, but he didn't want to believe that it was the one he was hearing. Although at this point, he wasn't very surprised.

Gerald emerged from the curtain, and stood on the desk to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone," he began, spreading his arms wide as the kids congregated in a small crowd in front of him, "today is a great day. Number one has returned from her break, and we are ready to continue in our never-ending quest for the best."

Everyone applauded, and Gerald beckoned for Arnold to join him upon the desk. Arnold got up from his seat, very confused, and let Gerald give him a hand climbing up onto the desk. He stood awkwardly next to Gerald, unsure of whether to be scared or nervous.

"This," Gerald continued, gesturing to his right, "is our newest recruit, Arnold. He's new to the school, so he's exactly what we need to eliminate our enemies, possibly permanently." There was a break for applause. "And back to P.S. 118 is the boss herself who will lead us to this victory."

Everyone applauded again and the two boys jumped down from the desk. They stood to the side while someone pulled back the curtain from behind which 'number one' emerged.

"Hold your applause, everyone. You're embarrassing me." Helga raised her hands for everyone to be quiet, and then climbed up upon the desk herself with an apparent air of confidence.

"Today," she began, "we begin to take back the school and the students. Because we have here with us someone who has assured me that he is sincere and wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, if it's not flies he's after, then we'll get those roaches known as Big Gino and his group! Now who's with me?"

The crowd of students who had collected in front of the desk cheered, but not for long, as Helga checked her watch and held her hands up for quiet once more.

"Lunchtime's almost over, everyone, so we need to make sure that we have our new recruit convinced. This calls for the official initiation ceremony."

"But Helga, we don't have time for the whole ceremony," Gerald began, and Helga held up a hand to cut him off.

"We'll just to skip to the oath, then."

Gerald nodded, and walked over to the filing cabinet drawer marked _Members_. From inside, Gerald pulled out a manila folder and a sandwich bag with various contents. He hurried back over to the desk and handed them to Helga. She took them quickly and motioned for Arnold to join her atop the desk.

"We're gonna have to make this short," she said quickly, slipping a piece of paper out of the folder as Arnold tried to climb quickly upon the desk. She held out the folder for Arnold to put his hand atop it, to swear an oath. He hesitated, but then obliged. What could he do? He couldn't go against his friends. If he did, he might get pounded, or worse, become an instant outcast like Eugene or Phoebe. He would never be able to figure out how to get back to his world.

"Do you swear to uphold to the duties of a member of this group, keeping in mind that any convicted behavior of the negative sense is subject to immediate termination of membership?"

"Y…" Arnold felt like there was a frog in his throat, but he managed to croak, "yes."

Helga put the papers back in the folder, gave a quick nod, and shook Arnold's hand. Left behind in his hand from the shake was a zebra-striped pencil eraser, which Arnold understood as a token of membership.

"Congratulations. You are now officially one of us. We just need you to answer a few questions, but Gerald here can help you with that." Arnold noticed that her voice sounded almost monotonous, like she was bored, she wasn't putting effort into her words. She got down from the desk, not looking at anyone, and Arnold could only watch her, amazed at her lack of interest of her own group.

"This paperwork shouldn't take too long. Just some records of our members is all it is," Gerald assured Arnold as they sat down at one of the card tables. He took a Polaroid picture of Arnold and taped it to the file folder. Then he picked up his pen to fill out the paper.

"So your first name is Arnold. And your last name is…?"

Before Arnold could even open his mouth, the bell in the hallway rang to signify the end of lunch, and everyone around him scrambled to collect their things and hurry to class.

"Alright, you heard the bell, people. Everyone get to class. I want to see everyone here tomorrow at lunch for an important meeting in secret spy strategizing." Helga stormed out of the room in her usual stomping-away manner, and when Arnold turned back to face Gerald, he was already at the curtain, holding it open for Arnold.

"You get used to Helga. She can be harsh, but she knows what she's doing. She'll lead us to victory over Big Gino, and soon we'll be the most powerful kids in the school!" He sighed with delight. "I can already taste the celebratory Yahoo soda."

Arnold nodded and followed Gerald out of the closet and started walking back to class. He didn't know what this future here was going to bring, but he would be ready to face whatever this new world threw at him. He gave a big sigh and was almost at his fourth-grade classroom door when he heard a whisper from around the corner.

"Hey…kid."

Arnold stopped, unsure of whether the voice was talking to him. He pointed to himself. He mouthed, _me?_

"Yeah, you. Come over here."

Arnold hated to be tardy for class, but he figured a minute wouldn't hurt. He could give the new kid excuse of getting lost if he was late. He walked to the source of the voice, rounded the corner, and found himself facing the very last person he expected to be face-to-face with after what had just happed during lunch.

"I've got a proposition for you, one which you'd be real stupid to refuse."


	8. Blackmail

[A.N. I haven't seen The Godfather, so I can't (purposely) make any references to it. I probably should see it, though. The plot's getting real tricky here, but it'll work out. Again, thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them. I'm just so glad you like the story so far! :D Things are gonna get more deep and complicated, especially with some certain relationships. O.o Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!. If I did, I would be a man.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Blackmail<strong>

"A proposition?" Arnold asked.

"It's more like a demand, but I don't wanna be mean about it. I know you're a good kid, and we wanna keep it that way, but I know you've done some less than good things lately." Big Gino stepped forward, not taking his eyes off of Arnold's.

"Can we talk about this later? I don't want to be any more late for class than I already am."

"But see, kid, that's just the thing. _You_ don't have to go to class. You don't even have to come to school. And I know why."

Arnold's heart sank into his shoes. "T…tha…that's ridiculous. Why wouldn't I have to come to school?"

Big Gino's smile widened. "Let's just say that I have my resources. So why don't we continue this little conversation back at my office? Right after school. Don't be late."

Arnold nodded his head, not being able to move anything else.

"See you there. You know what'll happen if you don't come." Big Gino walked the way Arnold had come and disappeared around a corner.

Arnold stared at where Big Gino had disappeared, still unable to move. What did Big Gino know? _Could it be,_ Arnold gulped with difficulty,_ that he knows I am not really the transfer student? But nobody should know the real story except Principal Wartz, and _he_ said the paperwork shouldn't come for another few days!_

He sighed and walked quickly to the classroom. _And I hope a few days is all I need to get back to my world, _he thought as he entered the room and walked to his seat.

"Thank you for joining us, Arnold," Mr. Bartlett greeted Arnold with slight sarcasm, "Although I'm not sure how you got so lost. Anyway, we were just about to start our review for a math test next week. Now, I want everyone to take out their books and turn to page 42. I'll write the examples on the board."

When Mr. Bartlett turned to the board and began writing, Arnold felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and jumped, as Helga's face was very close to his. She was not looking at him, but at his open book, her eyes unfocused.

"Can I look on with you? I left my book at home by mistake." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, of course." Arnold tried to calm his pounding heart caused by her sudden and close appearance. After a few deep breaths, he quietly pushed his desk closer to hers and put his book at the edge of the desk so that she could see it better.

"Thanks," she said, sounding a bit surprised. Arnold wondered why she sounded surprised.

"No problem," Arnold replied, and gave her a warm smile, which she was looking at him for. She seemed surprised by that, too.

*o*o*

"So, I know we have to start work on our science project," Arnold said to Helga in the last few minutes of class, which had ended up being free time, "but I have to…meet someone right after school. But we can get together afterwards, right?" He collected his things and put them in his desk for lack of a backpack.

"Why do you want to meet?" Helga appeared to not have heard his first sentence.

"So we can start the science project?" Arnold half-explained, half asked, "It's due next week and I thought we could get a good jump-start."

"You _actually_ want to work on the project _together_?" Helga asked, raising the right side of her eyebrow.

"Isn't that what partners usually do for projects?" Arnold asked slowly, with the same confused tone of voice that Helga just used.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Helga replied, "but…but… why would _I_ want to work with a freak like _you_? I could play football with your head! Crimeny, what's the matter with you; did you get dropped from a rooftop or something when you were a baby?"

Helga's outburst had been heard by the entire class, most of which didn't bother to hide their giggles. Arnold blushed and slouched down in his seat, but held his composure. The bell rang, signaling the end of school, and the rustle of everyone collecting their things and leaving covered up Helga's further words to Arnold.

"Listen, I've got detention today, otherwise I wouldn't bother meeting with you for this science project. I'm getting out at 4:30; that should be enough time for your meeting, right?" She didn't look Arnold in the eye.

"Yeah, plenty," Arnold said, getting up and almost running out the door, "See you at 4:30!"

*o*o*

Arnold had only been to Big Gino's a couple of times, but it seemed somehow more shadowy and menacing. He was happy that this time when he opened the door, he wasn't forced in either by being pushed or pulled in. He was surprised that his collar hadn't been stretched out from his previous encounters with such entrances.

"Come in, come in," a voice from the back called. Arnold let the door shut behind him and walked over to the far corner where Big Gino's desk sat. His chair was facing the back wall, but Arnold heard his voice very clearly.

"I see that you have come to me just like I requested," Big Gino said without turning around. "I knew you were a good kid. And now, it's time we get to business." He snapped his fingers and one of his members walked over and handed him a manila envelope stacked thickly with papers inside. He turned his chair around, put the folder on the desk, and folded his hands atop it.

"You know what this is, kid?" he asked.

"No, I don't," Arnold replied nervously, pulling at his sleeve for something to do with his hands.

"This," Big Gino started to flip through the envelope's contents, "is the file of the kid scheduled to be transferred to P.S. 118."

Arnold gulped. _Big Gino's going to reveal me, isn't he,_ he thought, and he could feel himself start to sweat.

"Now, I know you're not the kid in this file. You look nothing like the picture, for one thing. And the names don't match. So here's what we're gonna do," he continued, jumping down from his chair and walking around it to face Arnold, "since you're new to the school and you're some mysterious kid who doesn't have a file, you're the perfect person to serve a special place in my little group here."

"Special place?"

"Yeah. You see, as you may or may not know, we've got a little… friendly rivalry between another group of kids in the school. Kind of a battle for power, if you know what I mean. But since I see that they've quickly accepted you as a new member of _their_ group, I want you to be in _mine_ and do a couple of things for me."

"And if I were to refuse?" Arnold asked slowly and quietly, although he already knew the answer.

"Simple. I reveal your secret to Principal Wartz and the whole school, and send you packing." He paused. "Come on now, it's not like you feel obligated to be loyal to them or anything. I mean, you just met them. If I had gotten to you first, you'd be loyal to me, wouldn't you?"

"I…I guess that makes sense…"

"Of course it does. But see, I _let_ them get you first. Lure them into a false sense of security. And then, POW! We hit them back with their own supposedly 'secret' weapon. They'll never know what hit them, and we'll be on top. And you only have to do a few small things for me is all. Nobody will suspect a thing." Big Gino put an arm around Arnold's shoulders. "You and I, we could rule the school!"

Arnold gave a nervous laugh, and Big Gino began to explain to him the things Arnold would have to do to make sure his secret was kept safe.

*o*o*

Arnold sat on the front steps to P.S. 118, waiting for Helga but also dreading when she'd come, for he didn't know how she'd act when they'd be all alone somewhere in the city.

"I see you've waited for me. How very much like a gentleman." Helga said half-sarcastically as she stepped down the stairs of the school.

"Well I figured this was the easiest way to meet up," Arnold replied as they walked in step on the familiar sidewalk towards the part of the neighborhood where they lived.

"I'm just impressed that you came," Helga admitted, though not sounding impressed, "you're a brave kid, being able to stand up to people and handling my insults like that." She stared at the ground as they walked, her hands in her pockets.

"Anyway, I suppose we'd better get started on our project. Can we work together at your house?"

"My house?" Helga said very slowly, as if she hadn't heard correctly. "Well, yeah, I guess, but what about yours?"

Arnold looked around tensely. "Um…my house is…not ideal. We…just moved in, you see, and everything's all messy and everyone's rushing around. You understand." He hoped she would.

Helga sighed loudly. "Okay, I suppose we could go to my house. It'll be quiet, it's like I'm not there even when I am." She started walking slightly ahead of him, to lead the way. "It's this way. Come on."

As they approached the house, Helga suddenly turned to face Arnold, and he almost walked into her. He stepped back and allowed her to explain to him once more. Her attitude suddenly became much more serious and threatening, and Arnold braced himself for the impact, whether with words or fists.

"Listen good, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." She stuck her finger out and poked his chest along with her words, "What happens in this house _stays_ in this house. Nobody at school knows _anything_ about my home life, and if you tell a _soul_, you understand what'll happen, don't you? Your own soul won't even be spared. Got it?"

Arnold nodded quickly, eyes wide. In all the years he had known Helga, he had never received a threat this aggressive before. He took a deep breath to make sure he was calm.

"Okay," she said, stepping up the stairs of the stoop, "let's go in."


	9. Meet the Patakis

[A.N. Yes! Chapter 9 is FINALLY finished! I'm so sorry for the late update; I had some _serious_ writer's block with this chapter. My sincerest apologies. :(

Reading the dialogue with the voices of the characters helps a lot (and makes it funnier), especially with Helga's family (mostly Miriam :P).

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!. If you didn't know that by now, you get a week's worth of detention!]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Meet the Patakis<strong>

"I'm home!" Helga yelled, but to no response. This seemed routine for Helga as she led the way into the hallway, stepped over a couple of full plastic grocery bags, and shut the door behind them.

"Well, this is it," she said, walking into the living room, where sat the usual angled couch, the large reclining chair, and the television. The normal décor of Olga's trophies over the years sat against one wall, the same as ever. Helga saw Arnold looking at them and spoke up.

"Those are all the trophies that my 'perfect' older sister Olga won. She's absolutely flawless compared to me, the sole outlet for my parents' affections and energy." Arnold nodded quickly, wondering where this comment was going. "But," Helga paused, creating conversational tension, "there's one trophy here that does not have her name to it." She walked over to just past the center of the shelves and gestured to a large trophy cup sitting on a middle shelf. It looked very familiar…

"Hillwood Citywide Spelling Bee 1996 – First Place." Arnold read, and then gasped. This was the trophy HE had won back a few months ago. He won when Helga slipped up on the word "qualm." Now he had his definite proof that he had never existed in this world (as opposed to just having been forgotten). Since he didn't exist, Helga earned first place in the spelling bee. He stared at the cup, then turned to look at her, and caught the last of a quick smile on her face, which caused him to make a small grin. She was much less intimidating when she smiled, and also more pretty.

It didn't last long, though, as Arnold heard a car pull into the garage, to which Helga's face returned to a gloomy, ticked-off looking one. The front door opened and closed, and heavy footsteps walked into the hallway, then the living room, where Bob Pataki nearly jumped a foot in the air at the presence of the two kids.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that, girl! … When did _you_ get back?"

"_You_ picked me up, Bob." Helga crossed her arms and sighed loudly. "_Yesterday_."

"Oh, did I?" he said, suddenly much calmer. "Oh, alright then. Anyway, have you seen Miriam, Olga?"

"It's _Helga_, dad. And no, I just got home from school."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I've got a question to ask her." He walked out of the room without looking at Helga again, muttering quietly to himself. Helga turned back to Arnold.

"My lousy father Big Bob the 'Beeper King.'" Helga said with a great deal of bitterness. "Don't expect him to notice us or anything, I can't tell you the last time he actually called me by the right name. Come on, we'll go up to my room, I guess. That way I won't surprise Bob into a heart attack with my presence again."

On their way to the staircase, Arnold heard a light snore. He stopped and looked around. Helga sighed and pointed to the space between the wall and the back of the couch, where Miriam Pataki lay asleep.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" Arnold rushed over to her quickly and gently shook her. After a moment she stirred, to Arnold's relief.

"Yeah, she's fine. My mother takes impromptu naps all over the place. Probably thought behind the couch was a good place to sleep, huh, Miriam?" Her last sentence was full of sarcasm and mockery, and aimed at Miriam, who responded lethargically.

"Oh, hi, Helga. Did you just get back from…wherever you were?" She rubbed her eyes and stood up, brushing off her dress and straightening her glasses. "What time is it?"

"No, Miriam, Bob brought me back here yesterday. It's 5:00, and did you see the note to buy more laundry detergent? All of my clothes are dirty."

"What? Oh no, sorry, I didn't get to the store today, dear."

"Yes you did, you left the grocery bags at the front door. Again."

"Oh, really? Well I guess I did go, then, didn't I?" she walked past the two kids into the kitchen, and after a few moments they could hear Bob talking to her, most likely complaining about something.

"My parents for you," Helga said as she started up the staircase, "you won't find less considerate people anywhere."

Arnold followed behind her, deep in thought. _Oh man, her home life is even worse than she told me in _my_ world! ...And why is Helga being so welcome and calm around me? Usually she would have insulted me or stormed off by now._ They reached the landing, and Helga led the way towards her bedroom.

She opened the door to the familiar sight of her bedroom, with the same heart-wallpapered walls and purple-sheeted bed. It had the feeling of not being lived-in, though, as if whoever slept here didn't do much while in the room.

"Well, might as well get started on our research. I think I have one of Olga's old science textbooks…"

"Arnold? Hey, Arnold, wake up!"

Arnold opened his eyes, and lifted his head after unsticking his cheek from a page about Jupiter. He wondered how long he had been out. He had been reading about the gassy atmosphere of the planet, then the next thing he knew, he was being shook awake by Helga.

He yawned and stretched his arms. "What time is it?"

"It's about 7:30. Are you okay? We were reading from the books and all of a sudden your head just fell. Scared the crap out of me."

"Oh, sorry. I woke up really early this morning. All of today's excitement must have tired me out… Wait, did you say 7:30? Did I make you miss your dinner?"

"Relax. You didn't mess up anything. I pretty much fend for myself around here. The only time I get a decent dinner is when Olga comes home. And I'm not hungry anyway. I've been doing more research while you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you, but I figured you'd want to get home and tell your parents all about school and all that junk. That and it's getting late and I have other homework to do." She stood up and stretched too, and Arnold nodded and stood as well. "Come on, I'll show you out."

Together they walked down the stairs and to the front door, past the living room with both Miriam and Bob watching The Wheel on the television, eating some kind of takeout food.

"So you're gonna walk home alone? Or do you want me to come?" Helga asked as they stood on the stoop together. "I mean," she added, a little too quickly, "I _am_ the most feared person in the school. It would be strictly like a security thing."

"I'll be fine. It's just a few blocks. And it's not too dark yet. But thanks for the offer." Arnold gave her a warm smile. He seemed to be doing that a lot to her, but it wasn't like she didn't need it. Her expression looked miserable most of the time. Although now, she looked content.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Arnold yelled to her as he crossed the street and started his walk back to the boardinghouse.

Helga only gave a small wave in response as she went back through the door. Arnold watched until he couldn't see her anymore, and then walked slower than he usually would; to mull over his last few hours with the girl he least expected to be nice to him in this world.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost walked straight into a boy who seemed to be standing still on the sidewalk.

"Whoa, there. If you walk around with your head in the clouds, you're gonna get hit by some planes."

"Oh! Sorry, Gerald. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm just thinking." He started to walk again, and Gerald fell in step with him.

"What the heck were you doing at Helga Pataki's house? More importantly, why aren't you dead from being there?"

"What do you mean? Helga's not too bad. She can actually be… rather nice." Arnold couldn't help but smile when he said it.

Gerald raised his eyebrows so high that his eyes seemed to bulge. "Helga? Nice? Man, are you feeling okay? We're talking about Helga G. Pataki. The girl who beat up three fifth-grade boys while holding an open milk carton and didn't spill a drop. The girl who doesn't fear anyone, and proves it on a daily basis. The girl whose very name sends shivers down all our spines. Tell me, Arnold, why you think she would be nice, especially to a newcomer like you?"

"I don't know. I didn't really act any differently than I normally do."

"Let me tell you something. Nobody, I repeat, nobody, has gone into the Pataki household and told a tale about it. Helga doesn't let anyone see her personal life. It's scary. Not even Phoebe has seen inside her house, and she's who Helga is closest to."

"Phoebe?" Arnold asked, as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"Yeah, you know Phoebe. Short, Asian, glasses, purple sweater? She works for our group. Does some undercover smarty-pants stuff, I don't know the details. Point is, she's one of us." He clapped Arnold on the back, which reminded him of a question he had forgotten to ask in all the mayhem that had been happening.

"That reminds me; there's something I wanted to ask you," Arnold asked, nervous again.

"What is it?"

"Well, I told you this morning that I wanted an explanation of what happened between you and me yesterday. And… I never got it." Arnold said the last part slowly and as politely as possible. Gerald laughed in response.

"Arnold, Arnold. Relax. You're one of us now; you don't have to be so tense." He sighed lightly. "Okay, listen. The reason what happened between us happened is because I got a tip-off that there was a new member in Big Gino's group. A secret weapon of sorts who was new to the school and the city. I had never seen you before, so I assumed that you were him. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, and from what my sources told me this morning, there isn't even a new member. So we staked out and freaked you out for nothing. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression." He smiled and put an arm around Arnold's shoulders. "Can you forgive me?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I forgive you. Now I know it was a misunderstanding. Thanks for telling me. I was kicking myself when I realized I hadn't asked you in the closet." They reached the boardinghouse, and Arnold climbed onto the stoop and waved goodbye to Gerald.

"See you tomorrow, Arnold. I'd stick around, but the streetlamps are almost on and that's my curfew." Gerald waved as he started jogging down the sidewalk towards his house.

Arnold watched as Gerald ran. He couldn't believe the events that had taken place today. The events of the day in his mind started to mesh together, as if he had trouble remembering what was real and what he had imagined. He shook his head gently to settle its contents and then opened the door to the boardinghouse.


	10. The Assignment

[A.N. I guess I really don't have much of an excuse this time other than writer's block and lack of time. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. Good news: I have seen The Godfather. I recommend it to everyone. :) And now I shall insert modified quotes for fun. And plot. See if you can spot them all from here to the end! :P (There's one in this chapter)

Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer, disclaimer; I don't own stuff and you all know it! ]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – The Assignment<strong>

The next day, full from a breakfast of ham and cheese omelets, Arnold walked to the bus stop, whistling quietly along the way. He felt grateful that things in this world were going much more smoothly than he ever imagined. Even Helga was being nice to him. But something kept nagging at him. He had a small feeling that he had forgotten something.

He shook it off and stood at the stop, rocking from the balls to the soles of his feet. This wasn't the first time he had been confused or had funny feelings pertaining to the differences in the worlds.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the zebra-striped eraser that Helga had given him as a token of membership of her group. "_Congratulations. You are now officially one of us,_" she had said. He smiled and dropped it back into his pocket.

The bus screeched to a halt, and Arnold climbed on board, taking the steps two at a time.

Helga was sitting a few seats back, and Arnold walked over to join her.

"Good morning, Helga." He said politely and cheerily, standing next to her, and waited for her to reply before he would sit down.

The initial response he got was not from Helga, but from the rest of the bus. The whole bus seemed to have heard Arnold's greeting and was silent. Then, after a few seconds, a loud "ooooooooooh!" was mockingly yelled, and then the rest of the kids started to laugh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Helga had stood up, pink-faced, glaring at all of the laughing kids. Arnold realized how much taller than him she was. "I barely know you, you little shrimp! We may be partners for a science project, but that doesn't mean you can get all chummy with me! Now, scram before I change my mind about pounding you!" Her face was now much redder, and her fists were clenched tight.

"O…okay," Arnold said, backing up slowly. Helga made the "I'm-watching-you" gesture and stared him down until he was sitting next to Gerald in the back row. The laughter had died down after Helga's outburst, and now there were only a few quiet scattered giggles.

"Do I even want to ask what you were doing?" Gerald asked, and Harold, Stinky, and Lila leaned in to listen.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked, puzzled, "I was just saying hi to her. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. How many times to I have to tell you?" Gerald explained, almost mockingly, "Helga has one of the biggest reputations at P.S. 118. She's seen as the toughest kid there. Do you think it helps her status to be greeted in such a way, especially by a boy?"

Arnold sighed. "No…I guess not," he sighed again and leaned back into the seat. "Does _everyone_ lead a double life around here?"

Harold eyed him suspiciously. "Why, is there something you want to tell us, Arnold?" he asked, leaning towards him and Gerald.

"No, no," Arnold said quickly in a panic. "I just…I just meant that…that…well, you guys. You're seen as these ruthless, not-to-be-messed-with people like Big Gino but really, you're just trying to help people out." He hoped to steer the direction away from people who weren't what they said they were.

Lila laughed. But this time, it sounded much more relaxed and kind. "Oh, Arnold, you have ever so much to learn, don't you?" She gave him a playful smile before turning back to Stinky to continue chatting quietly with him.

"We just keep up appearances when we know people are watching. But nobody in Big Gino's group rides this bus route, so we can relax once in awhile." Gerald pulled out a pack of gum and started chewing a piece. He offered a stick to Arnold, who politely declined it.

"And just because you're so _concerned_, Arnold," Gerald continued, "Helga's no different than any other powerful kid. Any kid who's responsible for other kids." He paused. "She does what's best for all of us and for the people we help. Okay?"

Arnold nodded.

"Have any more questions?" Gerald asked, laying his head against the seat and closing his eyes for a few minutes of relaxation before the bus arrived at the school.

"No," Arnold muttered. He had no more questions. At least, he had no more that he could ask this world's Gerald.

-o-o-

The morning's classes came and went without excitement. Helga didn't talk to him and barely looked his way all morning, but at least she wasn't yelling at him. When he _did_ catch her glancing at him, she would quickly look away and suddenly become very interested in her work.

Her actions did a complete 180 once they were in the Janitor's closet (a.k.a. the headquarters). Before Helga stood in front of the group to tell them about Big Gino's latest plot, she pulled Arnold aside and then pinned him against the wall with one hand.

"Listen, Arnold," she began, and then realized that she was gripping his shirt collar. She released him, and he slid a few inches down the wall. "You can't be acting all friendly and stuff around me, okay? If word gets around to Big Gino what we all are really like, we'll be in deep trouble. We'll become his victims. And we can't exactly help _ourselves_. Understand?"

Arnold opened his mouth, and then shut it because he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just…just don't act like that around me…at all, okay? It's weird." She looked away from him, pink-faced. "I mean, people might start to get…_ideas_."

Arnold smiled and put a hand on Helga's shoulder. "No problem, Helga," he said, then shook his head as if doing so would change his demeanor. "I mean, good talking to you." He shook his head again. "Glad we had this chat." Shake. "Okay, boss-"

"Good enough," Helga grinned, and turned to walk through the curtain to the main room. Arnold followed behind after making sure his face wasn't pink from blushing.

-o-o-

When Arnold returned to his desk after lunch period, he found a note taped to the inside.

_Arnold,_

_I have some good news to share with you: You will prove useful to me, and will even benefit yourself in the process. Meet me at my office, same time, and make sure no one follows you. We don't want people to get suspicious. Your working for me still has to remain a secret._

_Big Gino_

Arnold read the note quickly, then folded it up and shoved it in his pocket. So Big Gino had found a way for Arnold to help him? Perhaps the good news was he was going to drop the blackmail!

Arnold couldn't concentrate all through the geography lesson; he was too full of anticipation for what "good news" Big Gino had to share with him. He didn't even flinch when Helga shot a spitball at him. He didn't roll his eyes when Rhonda made a comment about how his long plaid shirt beneath his sweater looked like a skirt. The only thing he was concentrating on was listening for the bell. _Do the clocks need to be repaired?_ He thought, for they moved so slowly that if he stared at them long enough, the second hand seemed to stop altogether.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang and Arnold nearly ran out of the classroom. He got down the front steps in three jumps and fast-walked towards Big Gino's "office."

Arnold knocked on the door and was nearly bouncing outside before a soft voice called, "come in."

He opened the door, and quickly shut it behind him. Big Gino was sitting at his desk, facing the wall, but knew it was Arnold. "Come over here, Arnold," he said without moving, "and have a seat."

As Arnold reached Big Gino's desk, the chair swiveled around to reveal the kid sitting in it. He gave Arnold a sly smile and folded his hands upon the desk, staring him down as Arnold sat in the chair facing the desk.

"So, Arnold, you seem to have worked things out all by yourself. I like it. Ambition is a good thing, my friend. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Done…what?" Arnold asked before he could stop himself. He had a funny feeling that his and Big Gino's ideas of "good news" contrasted horribly.

"Why, made quick friends with Helga, of course." His smile grew. "She must really like you, trust you, be willing to tell you anything."

"Well, I don't know about that," Arnold muttered, remembering that Helga seemed to quickly change the subject when talking to him, especially when talk was of themselves. He suddenly realized how hot it seemed in the room. Did Big Gino have a heater on somewhere in this shed?

"You're too modest, my dear friend," Big Gino slid off of his chair and walked over to Arnold, who stood up automatically.

"So here's the deal," Big Gino began, "you get me some…eh…_interesting_ information on Helga. Something that'll make the other kids fear her not nearly as much as they do now. They'll see that even the great Helga Pataki has feelings and fears, know what I'm saying? We both win. You'll get to be with Helga without worrying about her pounding you, and I'll get her meddling out of the way once and for all-"

"Oh, no, Big Gino. You've got it all wrong. I…I don't want to _be with_ Helga. I…I just want to be friends, that's all." Why did he have to blush _now_?

Big Gino just shook his head slowly, and then put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Arnold, Arnold. You'll soon see that this is the best solution for our situation we have here. Remember, _I_ have the upper hand. One wrong move and you'll see the permanent record of the _real_ transfer student photocopied and pasted to every surface of P.S. 118. Capiche?"

He walked back around to his chair, sat, and busied himself with some papers on the desk.

"You can go, Arnold. And remember, I want that dirt soon."


	11. Secrets No More I

[A.N. I hope you like my disclaimers. I enjoy being humorous. I realized this "Author's Note" section is just a place where I say what's on my mind rather than say things about the actual chapter. :P

Disclaimer: This is Jimmy :-0. Jimmy reads every fanfiction as if it were canon. He gets more confused with each story he reads. He doesn't know how much time he has left before he forgets completely what is true and what's not. Luckily for Jimmy, there are disclaimers. Reading disclaimers greatly increases your ability to perceive fanfiction as not part of the actual story, and reduces confusion by up to 100%. (Possible negative side effects of disclaimers are confusion as to why someone wrote a story about certain things, agitation at the author or actual creator, or distress at the content not being canon.) Ask your authors if disclaimers are right for you. Confusion sucks. Read disclaimers today.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Secrets No More I<strong>

"You're late," Helga said as she opened the front door to her house an hour later. "Where have you been?" She stepped aside to let Arnold in, and he walked into the hallway. He was surprised at how quickly he could take steps, as he felt his feet were encased in big blocks of cement.

"I was…I was at a meeting," Arnold said quickly, avoiding looking at Helga's face.

"Again?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders and gave a well-it's-the-truth look.

Helga rolled her eyes as they set off for her room to work on their science project.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do, Arnold. We're gonna make a giant paper-mâché Jupiter. It's gonna be three feet in diameter. I already built a frame in my spare time, so all we have to do it cover it with the paper, then paint it. Think you can handle it?" Helga smiled, and her eyes lit up with excitement. Arnold didn't think he'd ever seen her so happy and animated.

"Y…yeah." Arnold said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Helga noticed Arnold's slightly embarrassed tone, flushed, then continued like nothing had happened.

"Good. Now, I already have the newspaper here. You just need to cut it into strips, because believe me, it's much easier to use strips than the whole sheet at once. I'm going to go downstairs to find a bucket for water and some glue. There's some scissors there." She pointed to the pile of newspaper with two pairs of scissors next to it, and then left the room, leaving the door ajar.

Arnold could hear his heart start beating in his ears, but that didn't distract him from remembering what Big Gino had said to him.

"_You get me some interesting information on Helga. Something that'll make the other kids fear her not nearly as much as they do now…Anything that'll ruin her reputation, and you'll be greatly rewarded._"

He gulped. He was all alone in Helga's room, where he could probably find hundreds of things that would reveal that she was just a kid like everyone else, and had feelings and fears and things that would embarrass her. Maybe she was a little less cared for, but she certainly could show her caring side if given the right circumstances. And apparently showing a soft spot would be just what would ruin her.

Arnold then realized he was sweating, and crossed to the window, opening it about halfway. A gentle breeze drifted in, rusting the branches of the tree just outside it, and bringing in the faint smell of gasoline, and dry cleaning chemicals from the cleaners across the street.

After the feeling of the cool breeze cooled him and calmed his nerves a little, he decided that just looking around the room couldn't hurt. He figured he might find the answer to the question of why the room felt so empty and…dead, in a way.

He drifted over to the far side of the room and grasped the handle to the closet door. He had never seen inside Helga's closet, not even in his world, and he wondered whether he ever would. Before he could stop himself, he turned the handle and swung the door open.

He never would have expected the sight that met his eyes:

The room was full of stuff, but very neat. Cardboard boxes were stacked in rows on one side and clothes were hanging neatly from hangers on the other. Pink dresses with a purple stripe along the middle were mostly what hung there, along with one formal dress and a winter coat. Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust, even the floor. Then something on the floor caught his eye.

Next to a single pink dress, white shirt, and white shoes lying in a careless heap on the floor, was the pink ribbon she used to wear atop her head. It had a few pieces of blonde hair tangled around it, as if she had ripped it off carelessly. Then Arnold wondered what the ribbon felt like. Was it made of smooth silk, or…whatever material that ribbons were made of? He walked over and picked it up cautiously. It was sleeker than silk as he ran it through his fingers. Why had she stopped wearing it? She looked so pretty in pink.

Arnold's train of thought was stopped short as he heard Helga climbing the stairs back towards the room. Without a moment's hesitation, he quickly shoved the ribbon into his pocket, closed the closet door, and started hurriedly cutting the newspaper strips.

"You would not believe how hard it is to find stuff around here," Helga said as she lugged the full bucket into the room. She looked at Arnold, and then put the bucket down slowly. "What's going on, Arnold? You've barely cut anything." She sighed.

Arnold tried to hide his guilty expression, but he knew that he was an exceptionally bad liar.

"Okay, Arnold. Something's on your mind. Let's hear it." She sounded almost impatient, not to mention commanding.

Arnold shook his head. He feared that if he so much as opened his mouth, all of the secrets he was keeping from Helga would spill out. She walked up to him and kneeled down next to where he sat.

"Won't you tell me?" she asked half threateningly, half sweetly. Arnold knew he wouldn't be able to keep his composure if she kept acting like this.

"Okay, will you tell me if I guess right?" She asked. He shook his head, his mouth shut tight.

"Is it about you?"

Arnold shook his head, still looking down and cutting the paper slowly.

"Is it about me?"

A pause, then Arnold nodded very slowly, hating himself for letting things get to this point.

"Well, if it's about me, I have the right to know, don't I?" she scoffed. "Does it involve anyone else?"

Another nod.

"Any of our friends?"

Another shake.

Then her eyes lit up with a new idea. "Does it involve Big Gino?"

He nodded again, faster this time. He had come to the big moral decision: To be faithful to Helga and risk blowing his cover, or to obey Big Gino, and risk losing the kindness that Helga was showing him.

Helga clicked her tongue impatiently. "Oh, just spill it already!" she said, ripping the scissors from his hand. He now had nothing to distract himself with, and could only twist his hands for something to do with them as he prolonged revealing what he knew, and what he was going through.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked, staring at the rug.

"If I don't _have_ to, I won't," she replied, now sitting next to him. "Are you okay?" She looked genuinely concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just…there's a lot that you don't know about me, Helga. I'm not…I'm not who I say I am, in a way." He took a deep breath, and decided he would let it all out. "You know how I came to school a couple of days ago, saying I was the transfer student?"

"Yeah," Helga replied.

"Well…I'm not really the transfer student. I mean, Arnold is my real name, but I'm not enrolled in the school. Principal Wartz thought that I was the transfer student, because the real one's paperwork went missing. And I just…kind of got swept up in all of this. But I stayed, because, well, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"What about your parents? Who do you live with?"

Arnold sighed deeply, and decided against explaining the situation of his parents to her. Instead, he just said, "I don't have any parents, Helga. A…and the rest of my family…" he paused, trying to find the right words, "I…I've lost them. I don't know where they are. I'm staying at the Boardinghouse on Vine Street until I can get back to… the life I knew. So really, I'm just a wandering fraud, that's what I am. And if you hate me for lying to you and everyone, I understand." He abruptly stood up and walked over to the door. "I guess I'll just go. See you, Helga. Or not."

But before he could exit the room, Helga grabbed his arm to stop him.

She spoke slowly. "I don't hate you, Arnold. On the contrary; I admire your bravery. And… I'm sorry about your parents. Makes me feel grateful that I have any at all." She then loosened her grip on his arm, which he was thankful for, as it had been starting to hurt.

"But if you want to leave, just answer me one more question. What does Big Gino have to do with this?"

Helga let go of Arnold, then he turned and actually looked her in the eye for the first time that afternoon.

"He knows. And he's blackmailing me. I have to do things for him or else he tells everyone what I just told you. I don't think I'm even supposed to tell you. But someone needed to know."

Helga nodded, and returned to the paper-mâché supplies. "I'll make this by myself. You should go home; you have enough to worry about without this dumb planet."

"No, wait, I can-"

Helga held up a hand to silence him. "I'll leave the painting to you, okay? You need to go home and get some rest; you look exhausted."

Only after Helga said that did Arnold realize how tired he was. He had been shaking from worrying for the past couple of hours, and the adrenaline from looking around Helga's room was wearing off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with that?" he asked.

"Positive," Helga replied, sitting on the carpet and beginning to cut the newspaper strips.

"O…okay then. See you tomorrow," he left Helga's room, shutting the door behind him, and began his walk back to the boardinghouse.

As he approached the front steps of the boardinghouse, Arnold saw a business envelope taped to the front door. _To Arnold_, it read on the outside.

Curious, he opened the envelope, and unfolded a single piece of paper with just three words written upon it:

_You have disobeyed_.


	12. Secrets No More II

[A.N. I guess I don't have much to say, except thank you for the readership! This story has the end in sight; there are just a few more chapters to go! I've also hidden another modified Godfather quote in here.

Disclaimer: If you were to ever read this, Mr. Bartlett, know that I love your story and its characters. Which aren't mine.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Secrets No More II<strong>

The bus ride the next day was quieter than usual. Arnold had boarded at his stop and avoided making eye contact with Helga before settling himself in an empty seat in the middle of the bus.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the note he had received the night before.

_You have disobeyed_.

He had had a hard time sleeping that night, worrying about what the note meant. It was in Big Gino's handwriting, which worried Arnold even more. Did Big Gino somehow find out what he had told Helga? Impossible! There was nobody else in the room, let alone the entire house. How could anyone have even heard their conversation?

"Hey, Arnold." he jumped at the sound of Gerald's voice, which came from beside him in the seat. He turned and looked at Gerald's amused face.

Gerald chuckled. "What's wrong, man? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just…I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Arnold managed to say.

"About the math quiz, huh? Well, don't worry. Mr. Bartlett is one of the most awesome guys around. He'd take pity on you if you did poorly." He slapped Arnold on the back. Arnold wished he hadn't; now he felt nauseous _and_ had a tingling pain on his back.

"T…thanks, Gerald."

"Everything will be fine." Gerald said before getting up and walking back to his usual seat on the back of the bus.

"Yeah…it'll be fine," Arnold repeated aloud. His heart had started to beat faster, and he hoped if he spoke reassuring words to himself, he could at least calm his heart rate a little bit.

But things were certainly not fine when the bus pulled up to the school. A large group of kids were gathered around the outside notice board, talking and giggling amongst themselves. When Arnold stepped off of the bus, they started chattering more excitedly and the kids further back were standing on tiptoe, trying to get a good look at him.

Arnold walked up the steps to the school and tried to get near enough to the notice board to see what all the fuss was about, but the group intentionally moved tighter together, making the crowd too dense for him to squeeze through.

"Excuse me," Arnold said, slightly annoyed, as he tried to open the front door. The group didn't budge.

"Excuse me!" he said, a little louder, and one girl turned around and looked up at him. She was a head shorter than him, and had long brown hair held back with a headband.

"We don't need to let you in. _You_ don't belong here," she sneered. The group laughed and followed suit in sneering.

"Come on, Arnold," Gerald pulled him away from the crowd. "Let's go in the back door."

They walked around the school to the playground entrance. Luckily, it was unlocked.

"What did that girl mean, 'You don't belong here?'" Gerald wondered aloud as he opened the door.

"No idea," Arnold breathed, his heart now pounding in both his throat and his head. He had the feeling that he would throw it up any second. The nausea didn't help. He swallowed with great difficulty and turned a corner, where a smaller group was crowded around another bulletin board.

When they saw Arnold approach, the crowd hushed. Then the bell suddenly rang overhead to indicate that class was to start in a few minutes.

"You go on ahead," he said to Gerald, who nodded once and followed the crowd towards the classrooms.

When the last kid (a particularly tall one, who had been standing right in Arnold's line of vision of the board,) had cleared away, he shakily approached the board.

His mind went blank.

There, covering the entire board, were pages of the real transfer student's file. His name and other facts were highlighted in bright orange, and in an empty space below the picture, someone had written: _Does this look like Arnold to you?_

His body stood frozen in that spot, but his mind started to move very fast. He had to get out. Now. Before anyone of authority saw him. He told his legs to move, but they wouldn't budge. Nor would his head move away from looking at the board.

_I'm dead_, he thought.

He told his legs to move once again, and this time they obliged. But he had barely taken two steps before he was lifted from the floor and someone tied a blindfold over his eyes.

"Hey! Let me go!" Arnold said as he struggled against the strong arms that held him.

"Stop talking or I'll _make_ you stop," a familiar voice warned from in front of him. When Arnold stopped flailing and closed his mouth, Big Gino continued, "good. Now let's take him in."

Arnold was then carried down the hall. Down a flight of stairs, along a hallway, up more stairs, through a door that required a key, and finally was set on the floor of an echo-y, tiled room. Arnold tried to remove the blindfold, but someone slapped his hands away. He didn't dare try to stand, either. He just awkwardly kneeled there, breathing very shallow and fast.

"Arnold. Arnold, Arnold, Arnold." Big Gino's voice came from a few feet in front of him. "How many times to I have to tell you? You simply do what you're told and there will be no consequences. But you…you were careless, Arnold. 2nd and 3rd graders can be careless, but not 4th graders."

He heard Big Gino walk in circles around him, speaking in a near whisper, which only served to make Arnold more nervous.

"You betrayed me, Arnold. I gave you a simple rule and you broke it. I'm very, very disappointed. And you know that nobody ever disappoints Big Gino and gets away with it, don't you?" Arnold nodded quickly, and Big Gino continued. "I knew you were a shaky choice for a spy, Arnold. You are much too loyal, much too humble, and worst of all, a terrible liar. I knew that you'd crack and reveal under pressure. But not even I suspected you'd do it so soon."

Big Gino paused long enough for Arnold to ask, "How did you find out?"

He heard a chuckle. "You think that I'd let you go into Helga Pataki's house alone and unsupervised? How would I know if you told her all of your secrets, all of my secrets, my plans? No. I suspected that you were too new to be completely trusted. And I was right. I sent one of my members to watch you the first day; you seemed to get along pretty well. You really clicked. So I sent a watcher again, to make sure you didn't fail in your assignment. And who should make his job easier but yourself. My guy was sitting in the tree outside Helga's window, careful to hide in the leaves. You opened the window, making the sound quality for your conversation crystal clear. And now I have my proof. You were never really loyal to me. You just fell for the first girl you laid eye on and decided to tell her whatever she wanted to hear!" He was starting to get angry now; Arnold could feel Big Gino's face close to his as he ranted.

Arnold tried to explain; "No, Big Gino, I don't like-like Helga…"

"Be quiet! Big Gino yelled. "Do you realize how much this puts me in jeopardy? You could have revealed me. You could have _ruined_ me! Me! Who stole that file in the first place! I saved your neck when you first came in and you repay me by betraying me to the very girl that I despise the most?" Arnold had never heard Big Gino act so hysterically before. But then he suddenly became much calmer. Arnold couldn't tell which was scarier; when Big Gino yelled, or when he talked quietly.

"But now the tables have turned, Arnold. I have posted up the real transfer student's information for all to see. Now the whole school knows that you're a fraud. Nobody trusts you anymore. I suggest you leave here and never come back. And don't breathe another word about me, or next time I won't have you handled so nicely." Big Gino stepped away. "Goodbye, Arnold," he said before the pair of hands grabbed Arnold again and brought him out of the room.

Down the stairs, across a hallway, up another stairs, and finally back into the hallway where he was snatched was where he was placed. He heard Big Gino's goons walk away, and decided it was safe to take off his blindfold.

But when he did, he wished he could put it back on.

The whole of Helga's group was standing before him, staring wide-eyed and horrified at Arnold. Then Gerald stepped forward. He was breathing audibly and clutching a photocopy of the record from the bulletin board.

"What's the meaning of this, Arnold? If that is your real name?"

Arnold stood rooted to the spot, at a loss for words. "I…I…"

Harold pushed himself to the front of the group, and put his hand on Gerald's shoulder. "He lied to us, Gerald. He lied to all of us." The group nodded in agreement. "I say we pound him!"

"Yeah!" the group advanced, and Helga appeared out of nowhere and stood between the group and Arnold.

"Helga! Just in time! It's about time we served justice to this no-good conspirator!" Stinky said, "what do you suggest as punishment?"

Helga turned to Arnold and he was surprised to see that she too looked like she wanted to pound him. He tensed, then braced for impact of a fist. But it didn't come.

"I say," Helga began, speaking slowly, "that he never shows his face in this school again. He leave for good before he causes any more trouble."

"But Helga, what if he tells Big Gino our ever-so big secret?" Lila said, "Surely you don't want to risk all that we've worked for?"

"Yeah! What's to say that he won't rat on us?" Harold boomed, advancing on Arnold.

Helga cleared her throat for quiet and attention. "Listen, everyone, pounding him in the hallway will do us no good. Some of us are in enough trouble with the school as it is." Her voice changed to a more businesslike tone. "We're going to let him go unscathed…this time. But," she turned around to look at Arnold, "if he _does_ tell Big Gino anything, he's fair game for all of you. Now let's all get back to class before someone catches us with him."

The group muttered as they left to go back to class. Helga, following the group, took a last look back at Arnold before she turned the corner. She looked...almost sad.

Arnold stared at the corner where his classmates left, then jumped as the bell rang. _I'd better get out of here_, he thought, and decided not to waste any more time. He started towards the back door to the school, where he would be less likely to be caught leaving.

As he opened the door to the school, a heavy weight dropped into his stomach. Once he left the school, he would never be able to go back. Would people from the school come looking for him? He hastily closed the door and walked off of the school grounds. Would he get in trouble for impersonating another student? He quickened his pace towards the boardinghouse at these thoughts, concentrating on getting there in one piece.

When the boardinghouse got into sight, his walking slowed, and he realized how tired that fast-walking all the way home had made him. His physical drain matched his mindset: He had narrowly escaped getting himself into big trouble. Again. And all this was only in his quest to get back to the world were he didn't have to escape from school without being seen, where he didn't have to call his grandparents by their first names, and, most importantly, where his friends knew and believed in him.


	13. Memories Old and New

**I'm taking a new approach to my layout for stories. This isn't an "Authors Note" so much as a place for me to ramble to you people. But as an _actual_ author's note: since I never specified it, this story takes place **_**before**_** The Movie and The Journal.**

**As compensation for you waiting for this chapter for so long, this one is much longer than all the others. :) And two more Godfather quotes: one really easy to spot, one a little harder.**

**Again, big thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! I enjoy reading every review and I love you guys for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Memories Old and New<strong>

"Is that you, Arnold?" Phil called from the kitchen as Arnold entered the hallway of the boardinghouse. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked slowly towards the staircase, his mind seeming to move slower than his sluggish steps.

"Yeah, it is," he said, not bothering to yell. It was just as well that his grandfather probably hadn't heard his reply; he didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he climbed the main stairs to the second floor, headed towards his room. His mind was in such a fog that he almost walked straight into a mountain of bags and boxes stacked hastily in the middle of the hallway.

"This really is the last time, Oskar!" cried Suzie as she carried suitcases out of her apartment on the second floor, breathing heavily both from effort and annoyance. "I'm leaving this time. I'm going to live with my mother. She was right. It was a mistake to be with you." Oskar was presumably inside the room, trying, unsuccessfully, to talk Suzie out of leaving again.

Arnold sighed and tried to maneuver around the mass of Suzie's belongings. But when he was halfway through the heap, pottery started flying in his direction. Plates, bowls, and a gravy boat seemed to appear from thin air, and would have hit him, had he had no experience with Suzie's "leaving." As the delicate dishes headed his way, he tried his best to catch all of them. Only one plate fell to the floor and smashed, which was okay considering everything would have broken if he hadn't been there to save it.

"But Suzie, I'm looking for work. I've been working like a dog all day looking through the newspaper." Oksar begged from just outside the door.

"The comics do _not_ count, Oskar."

"But Suzie, I-"

"No more excuses. I've had enough. Your time is up." Suzie appeared in the doorway, wearing a light jacket and a scowl. "My cab will be here any minute." She then noticed Arnold clutching the gravy boat, and her expression softened when she spoke to him.

"Oh, hello. Did I throw my pottery at you? I'm sorry. Thank you for saving it for me." She gave him a smile as she bent down and gently took the gravy boat from his hands. She then proceeded to pack all of the plates and bowls roughly in a box.

"You can run along now, thank you again." She said it sounding a little impatient. "And good-bye, Oskar." She began to walk down the stairs, and the two males she left at the top could only stand there and stare. Suzie had never before gone as far as calling a cab; the farthest she'd ever gone was getting one bag downstairs and then miraculously something would happen that would make her stay.

"Mrs. Kokoshka, wait!" Arnold called as he ran down that stairs after her. Even though further conversation was the last thing he wanted to do, he always used to be there for Suzie and Oskar whenever Suzie threatened to leave. Arnold didn't understand what on earth would keep them together after all these years, but he knew that they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

"What is it, young man?" she asked with her hand on the front door handle.

"Well…it just that…you can't leave." He wished he had thought of a less direct way to say it. "Mr. Kokoshka loves you, you know he does. And I know that you love him too."

Suzie bent down to speak face-to-face. "Listen…um…what's your name again?"

"Arnold."

"Arnold. Well, Arnold, I know that you may think that when people fall in love, everything's fine with the world and the people will love each other no matter what. But the truth is," she put her hand on his shoulder as if _she_ were trying to comfort _him_, "that people can fall out of love, or things happen that make you lose your faith. Obstacles come which you just can't tackle together. I've had my doubts for years now, and it's about time I finally started doing something about them. I want to find a man who listens to me and takes responsibility for things. I can't find that with Oskar.

"So it was nice meeting you, Arnold. Thank you again for saving my pottery; I'm rather fond of it." She gave him a smile before standing up to full height, opening the door, and disappearing behind it as she met the cab.

Arnold stood in the landing, very confused at Suzie's sudden philosophical nature. He knew she was smart, but never knew she was so…deep. But she was gone now. He had never before failed to bring the two back together, but here he was, staring at the green front door through which she had actually gone. He wondered how Oskar was taking it.

As if on cue, Oskar ran down the stairs very loudly and clumsily. "Suzie, wait, I-"

He saw Arnold staring at the door, and understood. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

Arnold nodded and left Oskar standing in the same position as he had been in, staring at the door and sighing. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor again, and was grateful that this time wasn't met with bags or airborne dishes.

The upstairs was so quiet that Arnold's breathing seemed to echo within the wooden floor and walls. But he was used to the noise difference by now. He lazily pulled the cord to the stairs to his room. They came crashing down unexpectedly, and with such force that he jumped back and covered his ears from the thud.

He exhaled a sigh of relief when none of the boarders came out and confronted him about the noise he made. But when he was halfway up the stairs, he was addressed with a different voice.

"Hey, Arnold." Phil had appeared in the hallway, and walked towards him with a plate of cookies. He saw Arnold's gloomy expression and added, "you okay?"

Arnold nodded once, and turned to climb the stairs. Phil must have seen the metaphorical gloom cloud around Arnold's head, because he followed up behind him. Arnold sat on the bed, and was joined by Phil a few moments later.

"What's eating you, Shortm-"

Arnold's head snapped up and Phil stopped talking abruptly, focusing his attention on a particular cardboard box in the corner of the room. He put the plate of cookies on the bed next to him and let out a huge sigh.

Arnold looked up at him quizzically. Had he just almost been called by his nickname?

Phil stood up and faced the opposite wall. He sighed deeply again before speaking. "Sorry, Arnold. I just…I got reminded of something." After a few moments, he looked at Arnold once more, then turned and walked over to the cardboard box that he had been staring at. After blowing dust off of the top, he opened it and rummaged around inside. He pulled out a picture frame, looked at it with sad eyes, then and brought it back over to the bed, where he sat again.

"Forgive me, Arnold. But you remind me so much of my son," Phil finally said, putting the photo in Arnold's hands.

His father looked up at him from the picture frame, smiling from a boat and holding a fishing rod. He looked no older than eight or nine, and quite like him. He didn't have a wide head, but his hair was the same shade of blonde, and stuck up in places that Arnold's stood, and he was about the same height as Arnold. He had a similar smile, too- wide and toothy.

Arnold smiled as he looked at the picture, and wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Surely his grandfather would _want_ to show him all of the pictures from when his father was his own age. He barely told stories about him, too. What activities did he like to do? What kind of friends did he have? Did he live in this very bedroom which he called his own?

But then he was hit with a sudden pain in his heart. It probably hurt grandpa to think of his lost parents just as much as is hurt him. The memories were sweet, but bringing them into the present, and not having that person to share them with, made them…incomplete.

"That's my son when he was about your age. This is my favorite picture of him." Phil said is a soft voice.

"What happened to him, grand-… I mean, Phil?" Arnold asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"About nine years ago," Phil began, "My son and his wife were working in a Central American country called San Lorenzo. They came back here to the city to visit Gertie and me. But soon after, they had to return to the village, and…their plane there was never found. They've been missing for about nine years." He dropped his head and wiped his eye, then turned to Arnold. When their eyes met, Phil's grew slightly wider with realization.

"You know…I thought there was something familiar about you. You look so much like my him, and his wife. You could probably be their son. Maybe that's why I was so keen to keep you around." He chuckled. "Forgive me, Arnold. I'm an old man."

Arnold gave a half smile and nodded. Phil ruffled Arnold's hair and they both smiled fully. "I'm quite fond of you, kid. Thanks for listening. Now, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Well…I _could_ use some advice."

Phil nodded, and Arnold started, "Well see, all the kids at school thought I was someone else. And I never got a chance to tell them the truth. But the truth got revealed through other means, and now everyone hates me."

"Was it some huge, life-changing secret?"

"Sort of. And I don't know how I can regain everyone's trust when they don't want to see me again."

"Have you tried talking to these kids? I'm sure if you pulled them aside and explained the situation, they'd understand. People are like…" he searched the room for an example, "this oatmeal raisin cookie here. If you don't like raisins, you can't get rid of them just hoping they'll leave. You can either accept the raisins are there and eat the cookie as it is, or you can try to pick them all out. At least you'll be making some kind of progress." He bit into his analogy's cookie. "You can either accept that these kids have bad feelings for you, or you can talk to them to try and take the bad feelings out, and make peace again… Does that help?"

Arnold nodded, and took a cookie. "Yeah, loads. Thanks, Phil. You give really good advice."

"You're welcome. You know, I'm surprised that I can give good advice, because my father only ever gave me one good piece of advice in my whole life."

"What's that?"

"Never eat raspberries," Phil chuckled, and left the room, leaving Arnold and the cookies.

Arnold smiled and lay back upon his pillows. _If I explain my situation to them, hopefully they'll understand,_ he thought before drifting into sleep.

o-o-o

Knock, knock.

Arnold sat up abruptly, and wide-awake, as if he had heard a gunshot. Someone was knocking at his door?

Knock, knock.

Whoever it was, they were very persistent. Arnold got up from the bed and walked across the creaky floorboards to open the door. There on the other side, stood Helga, who looked…nervous.

"Hi, Helga," Arnold said quietly to the floor. "What are you doing here? Surely there are rules against pounding me in my own house?"

Helga didn't answer, but stepped to the side to reveal what was behind her. It was his friends from the group: Gerald, Harold, Stinky, and Lila. Arnold stared at them in surprise.

"Can we come up?" Helga asked.

After a few moments, Arnold nodded, and the six of them squeezed into the room. Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Lila sat on the bed, and Harold and Stinky stood beside it, careful not to upset any boxes.

"You really should think of unpacking, Arnold." Gerald said, gesturing to the piles of boxes. Arnold ignored him, but marveled at his luck that Phil gave him a room that fitted the "just moved in" look.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Arnold asked, looking around at all of them, "I thought you hated me."

"Yeah, why are we here?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, he's the perpetrator of the extensive chaos yesterday! What are we to him?" Stinky added.

"Quiet, everyone!" Helga said. When everyone was silent, she continued, "I'll tell you the reason I brought you all here.

"A couple of days ago, we all met Arnold. He's a good an honest kid. But a couple of days ago, Big Gino also met him, too. And he knew all of Arnold's secrets which Arnold was trying to keep quiet. He wanted to be friends with us, and to just blend in at the school."

"Yeah, but it all was a lie!" Harold commented.

"Can it, Harold, or Old Betsy will come out of retirement just for you!" Helga threatened with her fist. Harold immediately became quiet again.

"As I was saying," Helga continued, after a glare at Harold, "We know he was lying to us about his identity, but he wasn't lying to us about himself. He's a good kid and that doesn't come on a permanent file."

"I agree," Lila said, "Arnold has been an ever-so lovely addition to our circle of friends."

"Yeah, he's cool," Gerald added.

"Yeah, but there's still the fact that he lied to us," Stinky said.

Arnold gulped and began to speak to his shoes. "Listen, everyone. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry that you thought I was someone else. But think about it this way- I'm still the same person, despite me having a file at the school or not. And I swear to you that I didn't lie about anything else. I was just afraid that if you had found out I had lied to you in the first place, you wouldn't believe that truths that I told you. But I should have told you all the truth in the beginning. I'm sorry." And he meant it. "If you can forgive me, I really do like all of you, and I want to be friends."

"Gerald smiled. "Of course we'll be your friends, Arnold. After all, a kid who doesn't spend time with his friends can never be a real kid."

Helga smiled too, though more with satisfaction than with just being glad. "Well, that's all good, and it's about time we returned his good will."

Arnold looked to her, and gave a small chuckle. "And to think I thought you were here to pound me."

"Quite the opposite, actually," Gerald said. He stood up and faced Arnold.

"Arnold, do you remember when I told you what our group does? That we really only want to help out kids, not cause them trouble?"

Arnold nodded. He remembered. He was surprised and confused, but he remembered.

"Well, we decided a long time ago to, and still do, make it our mission to help out those who had been wronged by Big Gino. So we're going to help you, Arnold. We're going to make sure that he has no hold over you anymore."

The group nodded in agreement. Even Harold and Stinky seemed to be excited to help Arnold. But Arnold didn't understand how they could possibly help him; after all, his secret had already been exposed. What material did they have to work with? What were they going to do to Big Gino?

Arnold wanted to ask all of these questions, but all that came out of his mouth was, "How?"

Helga's mouth formed a sneaky grin. "We're gonna make him an offer he can't refuse."


	14. More Blackmail

**Ok, so it's been many months since I've written this…and I don't like that. School is more hectic than ever. But I can **_**absolutely**_** promise that this fanfic will be finished. We're nearing the end (only one or two after this one), so I'm in the home stretch! Yay! Thank you everyone who has stuck with this even though there's been such a long unintentional hiatus! Free hugs for everyone! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – More Blackmail<strong>

"_We're gonna make him an offer he can't refuse."_

The others looked excitedly to each other, their smiles of excitement confusing Arnold even more. Why were they so excited about confronting the most powerful kid in all of P.S. 118?

"H…how exactly are you going to do that?" he asked. But he didn't get a response, for the group had already stood up and was carefully exiting the room.

"Come on, Arnold." Helga grabbed his wrist and started pulling him behind her, out of the room.

She was pulling him so fast that he barely had time to call to Phil, "I'm going out, Phil. Don't know when I'll be back."

"I'll leave a dinner plate in the fridge," Phil called, and it was the last thing Arnold heard before he was out on the stoop, at the bottom of which everyone had started breaking into a fast power walk.

Even though Arnold tried to ask the others what exactly they were planning to do, they all seemed too excited to talk. They practically ran the many blocks to Big Gino's hideout, and it was all Arnold could to keep up with them. He wished they would slow down; he had to take three steps for every one step that Stinky took just when they were walking. At full speed, most of them could easily leave him behind.

They reached the hideout in record time, and Helga didn't bother to knock on the door. She gracefully offered it to Harold, who rammed it down with his shoulder in one hit. It slammed quickly on the ground, creating a brown dirt cloud which hid the inside of the hideout from sight.

When the dust cloud cleared, the gang was surprised to find Big Gino standing just inches from the fallen door, at ease and drinking a Yahoo soda through a bright green bendy straw.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I knew you would be showing up sooner or later," Big Gino said calmly, taking a step towards them. "Although, it would have been nicer of you to have kept my door intact. You should try knocking next time."

"Shove it, Big Gino, you know why we're here," Helga snarled, but Gerald put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Easy, Helga. We're here for calm, civilized negotiation," he said, crossing his arms. "There's a situation that's recently come to our attention, and it just doesn't sit well with us."

"Well, if it's negotiation you want," Big Gino said, "then I am obliged to invite you in. We shouldn't have conversations through doorways." He stood aside to let the group through, letting Arnold see his sneaky grin. He closed the door behind them, and walked over to his desk where he turned on his desk light. It was the only light on in the room, and it gave it an eerie feeling of interrogation.

"So, what can I do for you on this fine afternoon?" Big Gino asked as he sat in his tall swivel chair. "I'm ready to negotiate business."

"Guys, you don't have to do this for me…" Arnold began, but Helga didn't seem to hear him and started speaking.

"In a nutshell, you got something on Arnold and we want you to relinquish it. Comprendes?"

"And if I don't?"

Helga growled angrily, and Gerald held her back again.

"Shall I handle the negotiations again?" he asked, but didn't wait for a response before he continued, "What we want is fairness, and for Arnold to not have such a burden to early into his time here in Hillwood. He hasn't even been here a week and he's already dealing with this kind of stuff? It's just not right."

"The world's a funny place, isn't it, Gerald?" Big Gino commented.

Gerald continued without skipping a beat. "Since you've revealed his secret, it's obvious that he has not lived up to some orders that you have given him."

"Correct," Big Gino said. "I gave him a simple job in exchange for the keeping of his secret, and he failed at the job. Naturally, I kept my word and posted the proof everywhere."

"What was this job?" Helga snarled.

"That's confidential business."

"Anyway," Gerald continued, "but don't you think that Arnold has suffered enough? Don't you think that it's time you let him go?"

"Gerald…" Arnold began, but Gerald either didn't hear him or chose not to listen.

"I mean, what more could you possibly use him for? What use is he now that he can't return to P.S. 118, since everybody there already knows that he's a fraud?"

Arnold shifted nervously. _It wasn't like I _intended_ to be a fraud_, he thought, blushing. He was glad that there was little light in the room, or he would have blushed more just from the embarrassment of blushing.

"I'll tell you the reason," Big Gino said, unwrapping a lollipop, "It's because I haven't yet gotten what I want."

"What do you want!" Helga burst out, throwing her hands up in frustration. Big Gino's smile faltered a bit, and he stood on his chair. It didn't add much height, but it showed that he was pretty upset.

"What I want," his voice grew louder, "is for you to go down. For too long I've put up with your little group of truth, finding ways for kids to weasel their way out of my debt. For too long I've had to answer to you when you exposed my plans.

"I told you long ago, Pataki, that I was the king of the school. And to hell if I'm not going to stay that way until I graduate, or beyond! Just you wait; by the time we get to high school, you'll be sorry you ever messed with me in elementary school! You'll be the lowest of the low, doing my most difficult errands just to scrape an ounce of respect in the world of high school!"

He realized that he was now standing on his desk, and quickly took back his seat in his chair. "So, what's it gonna be? You gonna leave me to my business, or are you gonna put the legal safety of my client Arnold here in danger?"

"Client?" Arnold asked.

"What do you mean?" Gerald asked, "Everybody already knows. What's the big deal now?"

Big Gino's smile got so big; it seemed to take up his entire face. "Well now, surely you don't know the real-world consequences of identity theft, do you?"

The gang shook their heads, all except Arnold, who felt as if he were frozen stiff in a block of ice. He could tell that the gang was running out of ideas; they were now on the defensive.

"In the real, grown-up world, if someone pretends to be someone else, the penalty can be going to jail, maybe for most of your life. Do you really want to do that to your friend? I mean, he hasn't even gotten to fifth grade yet. What will his parents say when they find out their son has to go to jail until he's as old as they are?"

Even though the outside of him felt frozen solid, Arnold's insides were blazing like a bonfire. Normally the mention of his parents made him sad, but Big Gino's mocking tone made him downright _angry_. He wanted to leap over the desk and rip the smile right off of his tiny face.

Helga put a hand on Arnold's shoulder, which calmed him, and also seemed to melt his outsides and cool down his insides. The urge to knock Big Gino senseless subsided, and he felt a fondness towards Helga he hadn't felt before.

He found control over his head and looked over to Gerald, who seemed deep in thought. If there was a time for Gerald to come up with a brilliant escape plan, it was now. Then he remembered that it was usually him to come up with a resolution in times of need. He closed his eyes to his signature half-lidded gaze and let his mind wander, searching for a solution.

_Think, Arnold, think_! He thought. _You can get out of this, you know you can! You did it with Sid, and Stinky, and Harold, and even Phoebe. It's time you found a way to help _yourself_ for once_!

"So, what's it gonna be, Arnold? You gonna come back and work for me, or do I have to take more drastic measures and take your whole group down with you?"

And then it hit him. The only way to get out of Big Gino's bind was to fight fire with fire. Or in this case, legalities with legalities. He felt a surge of confidence, and spoke with an unwavering voice.

"Why don't we continue discussing this tomorrow, at our office?" Arnold said, "I'll give you my answer then." He turned about-face and marched straight out of Big Gino's hideout. The others followed behind slowly, and it wasn't until the door slammed shut behind them that Helga spoke.

"What are you doing, Arnold?" she asked as they walked back to the boardinghouse. "Do you have a plan? Tell us!"

Arnold smiled. "You guys don't have to worry about it. I'm going back home to do a little research, and I'll find a way to come into school tomorrow. I'll take care of everything; all you need to do is be prepared for me to get rid of your Big Gino problem once and for all. 'Cause I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse."

He grinned and waved as he turned down Vine Street, leaving Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, and Stinky at the corner, speechless.


	15. All or Nothing

**Second to last chapter, folks! We're almost there!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – All or Nothing<strong>

The next morning, Arnold rode the bus with the other kids in disguise. He had borrowed a sweatshirt from Gerald, with a large enough hood to pull over his eyes. He sat at the front of the bus so that he could be easily caught up in the crowd of kids going into the school. He just needed to make it to the janitor's closet.

The bus came to a halt and Arnold, heart racing, walked with the crowd of kids towards the school, trying hard not to look conspicuous. He made it to the closet without anybody stopping him, although his hood was almost pulled off by a passing first grader carrying a baguette.

He opened the door and entered the headquarters alone. He had until lunchtime to rehearse and perfect his plan. He already had a good idea of what he wanted to do, but it was all or nothing today. He would either get Big Gino off of Helga and the gang's backs, or he would become a social outcast to all of Hillwood.

He looked around the room, now that he had time to take it all in. It was smaller than it had seemed before, about half the size of a classroom. Arnold climbed the steps to the squishy armchair "throne," and settled himself in it, imagining Big Gino in the rickety wooden chair below. He gave a laugh at the situation, but then it scared him. He wasn't used to the idea of a kid like him having so much power. He climbed down, sat at one of the tables, picked up a deck of cards, and played solitaire while he waited.

After what seemed like days, the hallway was full of noise and people started entering the closet. Gerald was the first one there, out of breath as if he had run there.

"You ready? Sure you know what you're doing?" Gerald asked, giving him one last chance to back out of his plan.

"I'm sure," Arnold said confidently, standing and shaking Gerald's hand. "Hopefully I'll be able to keep Big Gino off your back for a long time, maybe forever."

As the minutes passed by and more people started arriving, Arnold's nerves started to grow. What if Big Gino didn't listen to what he had to say? What if his bodyguards beat him to a pulp? What if his speech was stupid, and didn't accomplish anything and everyone yelled at him for being so foolish to think he could win? He took a seat on the grand wood desk and waited.

He must have been sweating with nerves, because Helga walked over to him with a box of tissues. "Wipe that sweat off your forehead, Arnold. You look nervous enough as it is."

He gratefully took a tissue and quickly wiped his brow. When was Big Gino going to get here?

As if Arnold's thoughts were commands, there was a knock at the door. Harold and Stinky went to answer it, and returned with Big Gino in tow. Either Big Gino wasn't nervous at all, or he was really good at hiding it, because he looked as calm as ever. Smug, even.

"Are we finally going to settle this once and for all?" Big Gino asked, walking slowly towards Arnold.

"I hope so," Arnold replied, and his voice grew stronger with every word. "It's time we talked things out, making sure we end it right here, right now."

"And it's gonna end right here, right now, because I win." Big Gino smirked, taking a seat in the wheeled chair behind the desk, and Arnold turned around to face him. "As I already told you, identity theft is greatly punishable."

"Not when _you_ were the one who stole the identity in the first place."

The whole room went silent, and Big Gino's smile wavered a little. Arnold's decision to get right to the point appeared to catch Big Gino off guard. This gave him a boost of confidence. Then, the room exploded with chatter, so much that Gerald had to bang an empty Yahoo soda bottle on the desk to call for quiet.

"I remember everything you said to me in your rant," Arnold continued. "You stole the file of the new transfer student, and that's how you were able to expose me. True or false?"

Big Gino was silent for a moment, as if unsure whether either answer would be the correct one. Finally, he said, cockily, "True."

Arnold took a step closer to Big Gino. "And is it not also true," he continued, "that the actual transfer student is said to arrive here today?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And now that I've let the entire group here know your little secret, we can all testify that you were the one who stole the file, and used it against me. Blackmail is a serious crime too, Big Gino."

Big Gino seemed to shrink down in his chair, and looked around the room as if searching for an answer. Was he going to be defeated this easily?

"It…it seems we have come to an impasse," Big Gino said, his voice wavering a little.

"Not exactly," Arnold said, straightening up. This was it. The moment of truth. It was all or nothing with his next statement.

"I'll make you a deal, Big Gino. You leave these kids alone, and stop blackmailing them, and they promise to keep this whole identity theft ordeal a secret to the grave."

The silence that followed was eerily quiet. Not a person moved or dared to breathe audibly. Arnold had made eye contact with Big Gino and he wasn't intent to break it. His eyes began to water from the lack of blinking, but he knew that he wouldn't win the proposal unless he won the staring contest.

Big Gino finally broke the eye contact and replied, "Arnold, that offer is terribly skewed, much more so in your favor than in mine."

There was a sigh of defeat from most of the kids in the room, but Arnold was determined to not let his efforts be in vain.

"What's so skewed about it? We both don't meddle in the affairs of the other. Simple as that."

"Are you blackmailing _me_ now?" Big Gino asked, making himself as tall in the chair as possible.

"How is it any worse than when you blackmailed me?" Arnold replied. "This deal will _protect_ both of us, while what you did to me was to protect yourself.

"It's the only way," Arnold continued, "to even attempt to make some kind of peace. You guys have been fighting for a long time, it seems. Why? Why do we need to fight? Can't we all just get along? Why do we need to take our anger out on each other? Is this the only way you guys get entertainment and fun? We should save the business and blackmail and secrets until we're older, and just have fun together playing baseball or something. We're kids, after all, that's what we're supposed to do, not sit around in offices wearing ties and discussing deals. Am I right?"

Chatter exploded in the room, and Gerald hit the desk with the Yahoo soda bottle again. He motioned Arnold to continue.

"Big Gino, I'm not asking you as a client, or victim of blackmail, or even as a member of this group. I'm asking you as a fellow kid. Can we please put this whole mess behind us, and try to get along? Or at least stay out of each other's business." Arnold said.

Big Gino was quiet in thought for a few moments and then said, "Well, as much as I don't like it, it seems… I have no choice but to accept your deal." Arnold sighed in relief, and the kids around him also began to show signs of excitement. "However," he added, "if I hear so much as a rumor of any of you breaking the deal, I will show you no mercy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some files to return to the principal's office." Without another word and without a backward glance, Big Gino exited the closet, closing the door a little too hard behind him.

The door slamming was the last thing that Arnold heard before he was deafened with the cheers and chatter that erupted around him. The kids all rushed over to him to give him high fives and slaps on the back in congratulations. He had done it. He had successfully rid the group of the notorious Big Gino for a long time to come.

Gerald called for quiet once more, and stood on the desk to make an announcement.

"First of all," Gerald began, "It's not easy to stand up to someone as powerful as Big Gino, especially when you're a victim of his doing. Second, I haven't ever seen a more powerful and philosophical confrontation. And finally, I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you, Arnold. Thank you for giving us this incredible gift of freedom from Big Gino's oppression, and for reminding us that we are indeed just kids and shouldn't be so darn serious. And as a reward for doing this incredible good for us, we have something to give you."

Helga walked forward and took Gerald's place upon the desk. She motioned for Arnold to join her. She offered her hand to help him up, which he was grateful for as he was still shaking from his speech.

"Arnold," Helga began, "as the leader of this whole group I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you." The other kids muttered an agreement. "And since you have to leave the school, we have something we want you to have to always remember us by."

Harold stepped forward with what appeared to be a piece of string in his hands. He handed it to Helga, who took a close look at it before showing Arnold what it was. It was a string with a Yahoo soda bottle cap attached like a necklace. She handed it to him, and he read the short inscription etched into the cap: _P.S. 118_. "Don't you forget us, Arnold," Helga said.

Arnold looked around the room at all of the other faces looking at him, and realized that they weren't so different at all from the kids he knew. They were all kind, smart kids who were loyal to each other, and even though they acted more adult-like, were still just the same old kids in the end. He smiled at them, and "thank you," was all he could manage to say.

The kids around him smiled back, and Helga started to clap. Gerald joined in, then Stinky and Harold, and then all of the other kids were giving him a small applause. Everybody had a smile on their face, and for that moment, Arnold couldn't think of a better place to be.

0-0-0

"Come on, everybody! Let's get some ice cream at Slaussen's to celebrate!"

The gang burst out of the school just moments after the final bell rang, and with good reason. They were free of Big Gino. They didn't have to worry about his threats or blackmail. And it was all thanks to Arnold.

The walk to Slaussen's was very short; they practically ran there out of excitement. As Arnold ate his sundae (compliments of Gerald), the rest of the gang were very animated in their conversation, discussing schoolwork and what they would do with the amount of free time they would have since they didn't have to do so much work now.

"I'm gonna go to the arcade and play for a whole day!" Harold said.

"I'd love to work on my sewing," said Lila, "I have ever so many projects I want to do."

"I'm gonna work on my pitching," Gerald said, then he added, "it's been awhile since any of us played a game of baseball. Do you like baseball, Arnold?"

Arnold nodded. "We should play a game of baseball. I know a great spot where no one ever plays."

0-0-0

"Arnold, this is filthy."

Gerald looked at Arnold like he was crazy when Arnold brought the gang to the vacant lot. In his world, it was cleaned and pampered to become Gerald Field. In this world, it was still full of trash, as nothing had ever happened.

"I know it looks bad, but trust me. We'll have this cleaned up in no time. Besides, it isn't the park; we won't be competing for space."

It didn't take the kids long to clear the trash into the surrounding dumpsters and to the side of the lot; they even found a near-empty paint can with enough left in it to paint the base lines.

"Play ball!" shouted Stinky from first base.

As Arnold waited on the sidelines to bat, he heard a muffled voice.

"Oh, Arnold, you're so brave and kind. It's no wonder you were drawn to those who needed your help. In just a few short days, you've turned around the whole school. Is there anything you can't do?"

Arnold turned around, but saw no one. The only thing behind him were some old tires, which reeked of oil. It had almost sounded like…Helga. Just as he noticed that she had disappeared, she appeared out of nowhere beside him.

"You're up, Arnold. Show us what you got." She handed him the bat.

"Helga," Arnold began, "I heard someone talking a minute ago, it was coming from behind those tires. Was that you?"

Helga's face remained unchanged. "Of course it wasn't me; I've been here this whole time!" Her voice changed to one a little kinder. "I want to thank you for what you did for us," she said, "it seems we had forgotten how to really be kids."

"Oh, you're welcome. I was just trying to get by in this crazy world. And thank you for taking care of me. I'm glad I could do something for you in return."

"You're welcome back anytime. You're a good kid, Arnold."

Arnold reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink ribbon he had taken from Helga's closet a few days previous. Before Helga knew what was happening, he had tied it around her head. It seemed to complete her. "Maybe you should wear this. You look very good in pink."

At this point, their faces were very close. Arnold noticed that Helga's bright blue eyes had a yellow ring in the iris, giving the impression of her pupil being a solar eclipse. He wondered why he had never noticed it before. She even had a half smile. He was snapped out of his daze when she blew a raspberry in his face and shoved the bat in his hands. "Like I said, you're up."

0-0

Since Gerald wanted to work on his pitches, Arnold played second base. But he was used to constantly having something to do as pitcher, so he found his mind wandering. Harold was up, and Gerald pitched a particularly skilled fastball. He saw Harold hit it, he saw it coming towards him, but he didn't remember what happened after that.


	16. Something's the Same

**Finally! For those of you who stuck through this story despite how long it's taken, I thank you tremendously! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Something's the Same<strong>

"Arnold? Arnold!"

Someone was shaking his shoulder gently. The ground seemed softer, and he became aware of a terrible pain just above his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Gerald looking down at him, his face very worried.

"Arnold, can you hear me? Are you okay, man?" Gerald was dressed in the attire Arnold was more familiar with- the 33 jersey, jeans, and red sneakers. In fact, everyone was wearing what they had always worn in his world. This meant he was back. Back to his own world where he had grown up with these kids, where he had an identity, and where his family and neighbors knew who he was. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

Gerald's grip on Arnold's shoulder tightened. "Arnold, please say something!"

"It's so good to be back." Arnold managed to say. He was surprised to find that he had a bit of difficulty speaking at normal speech volume.

"Back? But you didn't go anywhere!" Lila exclaimed.

"Thank goodness," Phoebe replied. She was checking Arnold's pulse, and kept her usual calm, matter-of-fact composure. "His pulse is fine. But I think he should at least be walked home."

"What happened?" Arnold asked. He tried to sit up, but was pushed gently back to a lying position.

"Harold beaned you," came a voice from Arnold's left. He turned his head, a little too quickly, so that he was dizzy for a moment. He saw Helga kneeling there, looking like she had been worrying. She was now relieved and back to her old self, pink dress and everything, Arnold had noticed. "You were out for about five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Arnold asked. It had felt like days to him. Had it actually been real? Was it only a dream, a hallucination? Would anyone believe the adventure he had had?

"Yeah, we were worried you were a goner," Sid said.

"Stinky's gone to fetch your grandparents. We figured they'd know what to do." Gerald said. "Please just lay here until they come."

Arnold relaxed into the freshly-cut grass. He would lay here forever if it meant that he was back where he belonged.

"I'm so sorry Arnold!" Harold bawled, "I swear I'll never play baseball again!"

"No, Harold, it's okay," Arnold replied, "accidents happen. That doesn't mean we shouldn't stop doing the things we love, right?"

Harold nodded, and his face brightened up a bit. Arnold didn't want anyone to be unhappy. Not when he felt so happy to see all of them.

"Hey Gerald," Arnold began.

"Yeah, man?" he replied.

Arnold paused. Perhaps his story would be better told another time, when he wasn't so woozy. He wasn't sure anyone would believe him, especially in the state he was in. "Never mind."

"Whatever you say, Arnold."

"Arnold! For goodness sakes, Shortman, what kind of crazy antics did you get into this time?" Arnold's grandparents had arrived, Grandpa in mock scolding, as usual.

"It seems that Kimba is hiding in the tall weeds until he can make his move," Grandma said.

"No, Pookie, Arnold got hit on the head with a baseball!"

"Well that certainly sounds familiar."

"You should probably get him home," Gerald said, helping Arnold to his feet. He swayed a little, and Grandpa picked him up on his back. He turned and waved at everyone before Grandpa started walking and the three of them made their way towards the boardinghouse.

"Feel better, Arnold!" Phoebe and Lila said.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, man!" Gerald said.

Helga didn't say anything at first. He saw her give a small wave, with the tiniest hint of a smile, and then she said unexpectedly, "you'd better be back to normal by tomorrow, football head, or I'll pound you!" Then she turned and walked away in the direction of her house.

Arnold gave a full smile at this. Yes, things were definitely back to normal. He reached into his pocket, just to assure himself. Sure enough, he found in his pocket his wallet, some lint, and…a zebra striped pencil eraser.

.

**THE END**


End file.
